Garoto Problema
by Lohh Malvour
Summary: Já tinha sido expulso de três escolas, fingido se chamar Jesse e ter 21 anos, comprado um apê em LA e quase ido para a cadeia. Hoggy estava muito chato para Scorpius, então ele fugiu para a França. Só não esperava que mandassem alguém atrás dele.
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

Disclaimer: _Infelizmente, JKRow preferiu ceder o direitos de Harry Potter para a Editora Rocco, e não para mim. Então, é tudo da tia JKRow. Nada me pertence._

**FicName:** Garoto Problema

**FicWriter:** Lohh Malvour

**Shipper:** ScorpiusM/LilyP

**Gênero:** Geral/Comédia

**Censura:** T ou PG13

**Sinopse: **Ele já tinha sido expulso de três escolas, fingido ter 21 anos, dito se chamar Jesse McTollen, virado estrela do Rock, comprado um apartamento em Los Angeles e quase ido para a cadeia. Hogwarts estava muito chato para Scorpius, então ele decidiu viajar para a França. Só não sabia, é claro, que mandariam alguém atrás dele.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**--- Eles cresceram... ---**

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, aceita esta mulher como sua legítima esposa?

**--- Casaram-se... ---**

_Aceito.

**--- Tiveram filhos... ---**

_Qual é o nome do bebê?

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

**--- E eles terão de fazer sua própria história. ---**

_Então, Draco. Quando vou poder conhecer seu pequeno?

_É melhor que seja logo, Zabini. Logo ele vai estar na escola.

_Por quê? As aulas de Hogwarts só começam daqui um mês.

_Sim, mas as de Durmstrang começam semana que vem.

**--- De Toda a Europa... ---**

_Hey, Megan. Quem é aquele?

_Hum, oi, Lily. Ele? Loiro, olhos claros, 16 anos, tranferido para cá esse ano...

**--- ...Até Hogwarts ---**

_... Acho que é Scorpius Malfoy.

_O quê?!

**--- Há Algumas Diferenças ---**

_Como assim "vou ter que dividir meu quarto"?

_Ora, senhor Malfoy, não achou mesmo que fosse ter seu próprio quarto, achou?

_Sim, eu achei!

**---**

_O uniforme daqui é tão... Horrível.

**---**

_O pessoal daqui é tão mal-educado.

**---**

_E as garotas daqui são tão... Bom, não tenho o que reclamar.

**--- Garoto-Problema ---**

_O que ele está fazendo aqui?

_Ai, Lily. Como você é curiosa! Mas, já que perguntou, ele já foi expulso de algumas escolas.

_Expulso?

**--- Garoto-Problema² ---**

_Scorpius Malfoy saiu de Hogwarts? Para onde ele foi?

_Para a casa de um amigo, Connor.

_E o que está esperando? Vá buscá-lo!

_Senhora, a mansão fica na França.

**--- Uma Punição... ---**

_Como assim "ir para a França para buscá-lo"?

_Malfoy é essencial para esta escola. Precisamos de uma punição para você. É perfeito.

_Malfoy? Essencial? Aham...

_Sim, srta. Potter. E será fácil ir para lá. Arranjamos-lhe uma chave-de-portal.

**--- Pode Ser Bem Mais Que Isso ---**

_E onde está a punição nisso?

_Convencê-lo a voltar para cá.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N/A:** bem idiotinha, né? Ah, mas tá sendo tããããão divertido escrever! /mesuperei! Tô tentando fazer um em vídeo, mas é tãããão complicado! Se alguém se interessar, reviews! Aceito idéias e críticas construtivas. Por favor, sem palavras feias na minha caixinha de reviews!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_Pai, eu vou ficar bem...

_Tudo bem, Lily. Mas lembre-se: qualquer coisa que acontecer, seus irmãos ainda estão lá.

_Claro, pai. Já tenho 14 anos, não preciso disso tudo.

_Sim, mas caso alguma coisa...

_Pai, não preciso disso. A Megan está ali, vou falar com ela. Tchau, até o Natal.

_Quem é Megan?_ disse James, chegando mais perto deles.

_Ai, meu Deus, James! Megan Longbotton, você já a conhece! Além do mais, você tem namorada!

_Ah. Tudo bem. Estou muito bem com a Lindsay. Tchau, pai._ disse ele, acenando para o pai e entrando no trem de Hogwarts.

Lily, olhou para os lados, procurando Albus.

_Onde ele está?

_Já entrou, filha. E não se esqueça que...

_TCHAU, PAI.

Ela correu até Megan, aliviada por conseguir ficar longe dos 'homens da família'. A amiga, morena de olhos claros, estava com o olhar perdido nas pessoas passando.

_Megan. Oi.

_Ah, oi Lily.

_Que você tanto olha? Uuh, quem é aquele?

Lily apontou para um garoto se destacando na multidão. Sozinho, com dois malões exageradamente grandes, o garoto usava calças de couro e uma camisa branca de linho.

_Hum... Loiro, alto, olhos claros, ótimo gosto para moda, fica bem em calças de couro, 16 anos, eu acho que...

_Como sabe que ele tem 16?

_Tenho meus contatos. Enfim. Scorpius Malfoy.

Lily olhou para a amiga, espantada e desconcertada (essa palavra existe?).

_Scorpius quem?

_Malfoy. Achei que você conhecia, afinal suas famílias são inimigas desde... Faz tempo. E você tem namorado.

_Ah, é... Sabe o que é engraçado? Eu disse isso para o James alguns minutos atrás!_ Lily suspirou_ Mas olhar não faz mal, faz?

Ficaram observando o garoto mais um pouco, mas de repente Megan saiu do transe e disse:

_O trem. Vamos entrar.

As duas entraram no trem, com algum esforço. Perderam ele de vista.

_Mas eu nunca vi ele aqui. Por quê?

_Ele foi transferido.

_De onde?

_Beaubatonxs, eu acho.

_Você _acha_?

_É. Ele já foi expulso de algumas escolas.

_Como assim "expulso"?!

_Nossa, Lily. Você está bem mais cheia de perguntas que o normal. Oras, ele foi expulso e pronto. O que há de difícil nisso?

_Nada, eu acho... É que... É só difícil de acreditar...

Ouviram um 'toc-toc' na porta do compartimento onde estavam. Dois segundos depois, um garoto moreno apareceu lá.

_Oi, Megan! Lily. Meg, eu queria ficar um pouco com você. À sós. Se importa, Lily?

_Não. Não, claro que não. Fiquem à vontade. Só não mexam na minha mala.

Lily se levantou e deixou Megan e o namorado sozinhos. Não tinha visto o seu até agora, mas também não estava desesperada. Não estava nem um pouco desesperada.

Andou um pouco pelo corredor e bateu em uma porta qualquer. Ao ouvir um "entra" baixo, abriu a porta.

_Oi, eu sou...

Um garoto que estava ajeitando as malas se virou, e ela viu que era 'O' garoto. (formou uma carinha, ti fófis!)

_Olá, sou Scorpius Malfoy._ disse ele, estendendo a mão, que Lily logo se apressou em apertar.

_Lily Potter.

"Para um Malfoy ele até que é legal."

_Cruzes, que roupas são essas que você está usando? São horríveis!

"Retiro o que disse."

_Esse... É o uniforme da escola.

Scorpius analisou para Lily de cima à baixo, deitado como se estivesse no sofá de sua casa assistindo TV.

_Tá me zoando, não tá?_ disse, sério. Lily não se conteve e riu baixinho.

_Bem que eu gostaria.

Ele não saiu daquela posição despojada, em choque.

_Sem chance de eu usar uma coisa dessas.

_E o que pretende usar? Dolce & Gabanna?

_Claro que não! Armani faz muito mais meu estilo.

O garoto se levantou e pegou uma das malas, da qual tirou uma pequena necessàire e um perfume.

Lily rolou os olhos.

_O que está fazendo?

_Retocando o perfume e me olhando no espelho, oras. Cara, tá frio aqui. Cadê meu casaco de couro?

Ele se virou e se debruçou sobre a mala, procurando o casaco. Só então Lily reparou em como ele ficava sexy com aquelas calças.

Ele vestiu o casaco, negro igual às calças, o que realçava seu cabelo loiro. Depois jogou as coisas dentro da mala e a guardou de novo.

_Então. Quantos anos você tem?_ perguntou ele.

_14.

_Você realmente não tem cara de quem tem 14. Não está mentindo sobre sua idade, está?

-Claro que não! Por que eu faria isso?

_Não sei... Eu já fiz isso. É bem divertido._ disse, completamente despreocupado. Pegou um sapo de chocolate na necessàire e comeu, enquanto falava._ Só que eu fingi ter 21, não 14.

Lily sentou, boquiaberta. Mas, a verdade é essa: com aquele corpitcho de 20, ele poderia mentir facilmente sobre isso que ela nem preceberia.

_Ew, esse perfume que você está é muito ruim. Passa esse._ disse ele, lhe entregando um perfume feminino.

_Você guarda perfumes femininos na mala?

_Na verdade, foi da minha última amant... Namorada. Ela esqueceu lá em casa e eu achei bom trazer.

Ela analisou o frasco.

_Allure da Chanel?_ disse, sorrindo.

_É. Meu preferido.

Lily riu e borrifou o perfume no braço para sentir o cheiro. Era incrivelmente bom.

_Estou usando também. Só que a versão para homens, é claro.

"Então é esse o perfume maravilhoso que ele usa? Preciso urgentemente dar um desses de presente para o Lukas."

Então ela ouviu um "toc toc" na porta. Sem nem esperar uma resposta, um garoto de cabelos castanhos abriu-a.

_Lily. Eu estava te procurando. O que faz aqui com... Esse cara?

_Nossa. Eu já tive vários apelidos, mas nunca me chamaram de "esse cara". Tenho que adicionar à lista.

Lily olhou com aquela cara de "cala a boca que eu resolvo".

_Luke! Oi!_ disse ela, o beijando._ Também estava te procurando.

Scorpius riu diante da mentira deslavada de Lily.

_E você é...

_Scorpius._ disse ele, sem nem se mexer.

Lukas acenou com a cabeça.

_Lily, Megan disse que você esqueceu sua varinha no outro compartimento._ disse ele, entregando a varinha.

_Ah, obrigada, Luke..._ disse ela, beijando-o de novo.

_Se vão começar a pegação, por favor, me avisem porque pretendo tirar uma foto e mandar para o Profeta Diário. Já posso até ver as manchetes: "Filha do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-E-Salvou-O-Mundo se agarra com namorado nas cabines do trem de Hogwarts"_ disse Scorpius, fazendo aquele gesto de imaginação com as mãos.

"Tava demorando para ele fazer alguma menção ao meu pai"_ pensou Lily.

_Malfoy, cala a boca.

Lukas a olhou, espantado.

_Malfoy? Você estava na mesma cabine que Malfoy? Você estava sozinha na mesma cabine que Malfoy?

_É, cara! Todas as pessoas de Hogwarts são lerdas assim ou é só você mesmo?

Quando Lily foi perceber, Scorpius estava desviando de um soco que Lukas estava tentando dar.

_Além de lerdo, também é mal-educado... Não tinha ninguém melhor, Lily? _Immobilus_!

_Malfoy! _Finite Incantatem_!

_Ah, você ficava tão mais fofa quando me chamava de Scorpius._Immobilus_!

_Pare de imobilizá-lo! _Finite Incantatem_!

_Por quê? Ele só atrapalhou nossa conversa. _Immobilus_.

_Porque ele é meu namorado, oras!

_Que lindo. A namorada defendendo o namorado. Já acabou a melação? O trem está parando e eu estou com fome. Até logo, Potter._ disse ele, se levantando, pegando as malas e saindo da cabine.

__Finite Incantatem_. Vamos Luke. Tenho que pegar minha mala.

Eles se dirigiram à cabine de Megan, onde ela e o namorado estavam conversando.

_Lily! Onde estava! Como você é louca de sair sem varinha por aí?

_Ela passou esse tempo todo sozinha em uma cabine com Scorpius Malfoy._ disse Luke, se sentando.

_Não acredito! Aquele loirinho que a gente viu? E aí? Como ele é? Você conversou com ele? Ele é legal? Que tipo de perfume ele gosta? Ele está solteiro?

_Megan!_ disseram os dois garotos em uníssono.

_Desculpe. Viajei um pouquinho. Mas fala sério. Conta tudo!!

_Não aconteceu nada. A gente só conversou um pouco, enquanto ele fazia comentários do tipo "que roupa horrorosa" e "que perfume estranho". Aí ele me emprestou um perfume muito bom, sente só o cheiro._ disse estendendo o pulso.

_Agora também tem bom gosto para perfumes! Ele é perfeito!_ disse Megan, viajando um pouquinho.

_O quê?

_Mas você é mais, é claro!_ disse ela, abraçando-o. Mike abriu um largo sorriso.

_Vamos descer. O trem parou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**No próximo capítulo de Garoto Problema:** Scorpius é selecionado para a Slytherin (ô surpresa) e tem seus primeiros chiliques sobre... bom, tudo em Hogwarts.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A: Que capítulo gigante é esse, meldels? Sei lá, tava com tanta inspiração! Sabe de onde vem inspiração? De reviews!! Então reviews, viuu? Tô esperando!

**Oração das FicWritters.**

Pai nosso que estais no céu

Santificada seja vossa Fic

Vem a nós a vossa review

Seja feita a vossa vontade

Assim no pc como no cel

A review nossa de cada dia nos dai hoje

Perdoai os nossos erros de português

Assim como nós perdoamos

Vossos erros de ortografia

Não nos deixe cair em tentação

E escrever mais um capítulo gigante

**Amém**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Lily, Megan, Mike e Lukas sentaram-se à mesa da Grifinória, esperando pela seleção.

McGonnagal deu aquele grande discurso chato e entediante de diretor e finalmente disse:

_E hoje, antes da seleção de casas começar, vamos selecionar um aluno especial, tranferido de Beubatonxs.

Scorpius saiu da sala dos professores com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Ainda com a calça de couro e a camisa branca, sentou no banquinho, onde McGonnagal colocou o Chapéu Seletor.

_Slytherin!_ o Chapéu se apressou em dizer.

Scorpius sorriu, mais precisamente para Lily, enquanto se levantava.

McGonnagal fez uma cara de "Grande Surpresa" e, com um gesto da varinha vestiu-o com o uniforme da escola. Scorpius olhou para o próprio corpo, fazendo uma careta. Então tomou a varinha de McGonnagal e murmurou algo que o fez voltar para a antiga roupa, exceto pelo brasão de Slytherin.

_Isso fica aqui._ disse ele, devolvendo a varinha.

Desceu as pequenas escadas e dirigiu-se à mesa de sua casa, com um pequeno sorriso direcionado à Lily (eta garoto sorridente!).

Todos os alunos observaram a diretora, assustados e esperando algum reação.

_Então. Vamos à seleção._ foi tudo o que ela disse.

O resto foi muito chato e entediante, então não vou me preocupar em descrever.

_E ainda é híper ousado! Esse garoto é perfeito..._ comentou Megan, mas, graças a Deus, nenhum dos meninos ouviu.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_E esse é seu quarto._ disse McGonnagal, indicando uma porta à Scorpius, que abriu-a ansioso.

_Uau..._ disse ele, fingindo estar incrivelmente impressionado com o quarto. Depois apontou para as outras malas e camas_ Para quê essas outras coisas? Brinde?

_Ah, não. São de seus companheiros de quarto.

Scorpius fez uma careta.

_Meus o que do quê?_ disse ele, incrédulo.

_Seus companheiros de quarto. Oras, senhor Malfoy, não achou mesmo que fosse ter seu próprio quarto, achou?

_Sim, eu achei!

_Bem, sinto decepcioná-lo, mas vocês são no total 4 e vão dividir esse quarto. Boa noite.

Scorpius ficou algum tempo parado, rindo histéricamente, quando algo lhe ocorreu. Virou-se para uma das malas e tirou sua famosa necessàire.

Pouco depois, três garotos com uniforme da Slytherin chegaram no quarto, conversando animadamente.

_Oh olha só se não é o Malfoy! E aí, cara?_ disse um deles, fazendo aquele toque estranho dos homens que eu não faço idéia de como descrever.

-E aí.

_Conhecemos suas lendárias investidas e conquistas pelo mundo.

_Quem não conhece?_ suspirou_ Então, é o seguinte._ disse ele, se levantando._ Dou 350 galeões para cada um caso se mudem do meu quarto.

Aquele que havia falado primeiro riu.

_Não podemos ser comprados.

_500.

_Não vamos ser comprados, Malfoy.

_Mais uma calça de couro.

_Fechado._ disse ele de novo, apertando as mãos de Scorpius. Scorpius sorriu e tirou da necessàire muito três sacolinhas, que aparentemente foram diminuídas com magia. Entregou uma para cada um. Então pegou uma calça qualquer em sua mala e triplicou-a.

_Aqui estão suas coisas. Agora façam o favor de sair do meu quarto!_ disse Scorpius, fazendo um gesto de despache._ Isso. Sai. Xispa. Some.

Logo que os garotos fecharam a porta, Scorpius se virou e, com a varinha, re-decorou todo o quarto.

Pintou as paredes de prata cintilante, colocou um lustre descente, colocou véus e mais véus prateados em sua cama, implantou edredons verdes no lugar daquelas colchas xadrezes, alguns sofás e divãs verdes e prata encostados na parede.

_Agora sim alguma garota pode entrar aqui._ disse ele, admirando o belo trabalho. Sorriu de novo e começou a desfazer as malas.

Olhou em um relógio, nesse meio tempo já havia acabado o jantar. Então decidiu comer mais alguns sapos de chocolate e dormir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scorpius tentou acordar mais cedo um pouco para não perder o café da manhã.

Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, se acostumando com a luz... Que vinha do detestável lustre original.

_Onde está toda minha decoração? O QUE ESSA DECORAÇÃO HORRÍVEL ESTÁ FAZENDO NO MEU QUARTO?

Em alguns segundos, em que ele estava rindo completamente desolado, o professor Slughorn entrou em seu quarto (o velho já tem mais de 100 anos e ainda está bom e forte!).

_O que fizeram com meu quarto?_ disse Scorpius, escandalizado. Os belos cabelos loiros completamente desarrumados formaram um topete quando passou a mão pela testa, tentando entender o que aconteceu.

_Bom dia, senhor Malfoy. Finalmente acordou, as aulas começaram à duas horas.

_São 10 da manhã!

_Sim, e as aulas começas às oito. Em Beaubatonxs é assim também, não está acostumado? Ou será que matava todas as aulas? É, acho que foi por isso que saiu de lá.

Scorpius deu um pequeno sorriso, ainda em choque.

_É. Continue pensando assim. Ai, vou ter que refazer tudo! Gostava tanto daqueles divãs..._ disse Scorpius, voltando a dormir com um travesseiro na cara.

_Não, não, senhor Malfoy. Fiquei encarregado de te tirar do quarto antes do almoço, e é isso que vou fazer.

_Sem chance. Já arruinaram minha decoração, também não vão arruinar meu sono.

Slughorn obsorvou-o por alguns momentos, até que conjurou um balde d'água e jogou-o na cabeça de Scorpius.

_AAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!_ gritou ele. O grito pode ser ouvido por alguns casais na Torre de Astronomia._ VOCÊ É LOUCO!

_Sim, sou louco de ter aceitado o trabalho de te tirar dessa cama._ disse Slughorn.

_Quer que eu saia dessa cama?_ disse Scorpius, se levantando_ Pronto, professor, já saí da cama. Mais alguma coisa?_ disse, sacástico.

_Sim, vista-se e corra para a aula.

_Hum... Não tô muito a fim. Já fiz uma de suas vontades, e não pretendo suar para realizar as outras._ falou Scorpius, visivelmente irritado. Voltou para a cama, com o travesseiro na cara de novo, tentando não escutar seja lá o que Slughorn estava tentando dizer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Lily, estou preocupada... Já é meio-dia e até agora não vi o loirinho.

_Quem? O Scorpius?

_É. Ah, olha ele ali.

Scorpius entrou no salão, com a famosa calça de couro preta e uma jaqueta, também de couro (que posso fazer? Couro é tão sexy!). Parou um pouco a frente da porta, como se procurando alguém. Então se dirigiu à mesa de Griffindor. Todos o seguiam com os olhos. As garotas, esperançosas; os garotos, morrendo de inveja.

_Oi._ disse ele, olhando para Lily, sentando-se na mesa de Griffindor.

_O que está fazendo aqui? Sua casa é aquela lá._ disse Albus, que estava junto com elas, apontando para a mesa de Slytherin.

_Hum... Talvez Lily queira que eu fique, não?_ disse, olhando desafiadoramente para Albus, e depois para Lily.

Lily, visivelmente envergonhada, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, até que enfim conseguiu dizer:

_Na verdade, não vejo problema... Mas você é de Slytherin._ disse ela, apontando para o brasão na jaqueta de Scorpius.

_Não seja por isso._ disse ele, pegando sua varinha e, apontando para o peito, mudou o brasão de Slytherin para uma réplica do brasão de Griffindor._ Então, Lily... Onde está seu namorado? Brincando de estátua?

_Desde quando eles se conhecem?_ perguntou Albus para Megan. Ela deu de ombros.

_Não, Malfoy. Acho que ele está conversando cm James no Salão Comunal...

_Não está, não. Acabei de ver o James lá, se agarrando com a tal da Britney...

_Lindsay._ corrigiu Lily.

_Que seja.

_Então onde ele está?_ perguntou Scorpius.

_Bem ali._ disse Albus, tentando fazer Scorpius sair de perto deles. Não deu certo.

_E aí, a brincadeira de estátua tava boa?_ disse Scorpius, observando Lukas sentar à mesa, do outro lado de Lily.

_Oi, Lil._ disse ele, beijando a namorada._ E Malfoy, tudo é bom quando Lily está presente.

_É, eu sei. Tivemos nossos momentos. Bons tempos...

Lily olhou assustada para Scorpius, que parecia estar sonhando acordado, e depois para Megan, pedindo ajuda, e para Lukas, que parecia com raiva. Muita raiva.

_Luke, por favor, ele está inventando. Acredite, por favor.

Lukas continuava boquiaberto com a cara-de-pau de Scorpius.

_Ok...

Scorpius se levantou e saiu do Salão, sorrindo. Pegou sua varinha e des-mudou o brasão em sua jaqueta.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Malfoy, precisamos conversar...

_Claro, Lily.

Lily e Scorpius sentaram na mesa de Griffindor, que estava vazia, afinal eram 3 da tarde.

_A Megan e o...

_Quem?_ perguntou ele.

_Aquela minha amiga que te adora.

_Ah. Que tem ela?

_Ela e o Mike estão brigando.

_Aham..._ então suspirou_ E eu com isso?

_Como assim "e eu com isso"? A culpa é sua!_ disse ela, batendo em seu braço. Porém, como ele estava devidamente protegido pela sua jaqueta de couro, quem recebeu a dor foi ela._ AI!

Scorpius tentou esconder o riso abafado.

_Que que eu fiz agora?

_Você está conquistando ela, oras! Você não pode conquistar uma garota que tem namorado!

_Não vejo porque não.

Lily permaneceu calada. Scorpius sorriu e aproximou seu rosto dela. Quando puderam perceber, ou melhor, quando _ela_ pode perceber, ele a estava beijando. E, ao que parecia, ela estava correspondendo.

Os dois se levantaram, Lily abraçou Scorpius, acariciando seu cabelo. Mas logo que caiu a ficha, ficou se debatendo, tentando sair do abraço contagiante de Scorpius.

_Eu não acabei de dizer para você parar de fazer isso? Conquistar e beijar pessoas comprometidas é errado e você sabe disso!

_Tudo o que eu sei é que você gostou, quer me beijar de novo?

_Não! Pare de fazer isso! Agora vai querer me levar para sua casa ou seja lá quais forem suas intenções...

_Na verdade fui expulso de casa, mas posso te mostrar meu apartamento em Los Angeles, se quiser.

_Não quero! Agora vá lá falar com o Mike e... Não, melhor! Pare de falar com a Megan!

_Como assim "pare de falar com a Megan"? Eu nunca dirigi uma palavra para ela!_ disse ele, alterado.

_Pare de vê-la, que seja! Só pare de estragar relações!_ gritou Lily, saindo do Salão.

Scorpius ficou olhando para a porta, com muita raiva.

_AAAH!- gritou, extravazando as emoções.

Poucos segundos depois, uma cadeira pegou fogo atrás de si. Scorpius virou um pouco a cabeça e observou a cadeira sendo destruída.

_Seu desejo é uma ordem._ disse, olhando para frente e saindo do Salão.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**No próximo capítulo de Garoto Problema:** Ixi, não vou contar, não!!! Tem tanta coisa reveladora... 'O'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N/A:** Gentee!! A parte do fogo vai ser explicada nos próximos capítulos! Gostaram desse caps? Espero que sim! Eu acho que fico um poco Diário da Princesa essa cena S/L, mas é que eu acho o filme tão fofo, e ficou tão bom! Esse cap acho que explorei bem mais o Corp, e se vocês riram com a parte do balde d'agua, consegui o que queria. Reviews que eu estou esperando!!

**Oração das FicWritters.**

Leitor nosso que estais no PC

Santificada seja vossa Fic

Vem a nós a vossa review

Seja feita a vossa vontade

Assim no pc como no cel

A review nossa de cada dia nos dai hoje

Perdoai os nossos erros de português

Assim como nós perdoamos

Vossos erros de ortografia

Não nos deixe cair em tentação

E escrever mais um capítulo gigante

**Amém**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Lily, oi.

_Ah, oi Mike. Você e a Megan se acertaram?

_Acho que não... Estamos meio brigados...

_Oh, eu... Sinto muito...

_Não, tudo bem. Não vim aqui para falar isso. McGonnagal está te chamando na sala dela.

_Sério?

Lily se levantou e seguiu para a sala da diretora, sem fazer a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo. Ainda era de manhã, então não via problema em ainda não ter visto Scorpius.

Chegando na sala, bateu na porta (ela é educada, esperavam o quê?). Ouviu um 'entre' com a voz do professor de DCAT, o que lhe foi estranho. Abriu-a porta e encontrou todos os professores andando para lá e para cá, gritando e discutindo uns com os outros. Ao verem Lily entrar pela porta, todos olharam para ela. Apenas McGonnagal se aproximou.

_Lily Luna Potter,_ disse ela_ você viu Scorpius Malfoy ontem à tarde?

_S-Sim._ gaguejou, nervosa.

_Fez algo que pudesse magoá-lo ou irritá-lo?

_T-Talvez?

_Oh meu Deus..._ disse McGonnagal, voltando a andar pela sala.

_Minerva, acalme-se, ela não sabia..._ disse Dumbledore de seu quadro.

_Oh, Albus..._ disse, choramingando_ Eu sou uma péssima diretora...

_Claro que não, Minerva... Está fazendo o máximo. Aquele garoto é impossível. Suas teimosias e fugas quase o levaram à cadeia... Não é nenhuma surpresa de que ele tenha conseguido fugir... Flitwick, explique a história à Lily. Ela pode ser de grande ajuda.

O professor acenou afirmativamente, se aproximando de Lily, que havia sentado em um banquinho.

_Srta Potter, o que sabe sobre Magids?

_Am... Nada?

Flitwick riu.

_Tudo bem. Magids são bruxos muito raros que são capazes de fazer magia sem varinhas. Eles podem nascer assim ou aprender conforme o tempo. Porém, como normalmente se leva 150 anos para aperfeiçoar essa arte, poucos tem a coragem de dedicar toda a vida a isso._ ele sorriu_ Alguns exemplos que lhe são familiares podem ser: Albus Dumbledore, o Lord das Trevas e...

_Scorpius Malfoy._ disse McGonnagal.

Lily ficou boquiaberta.

_Por isso é tão perigoso deixá-lo andando por aí sozinho. Ele é esperto, mas ainda não aprendeu a ter controle total sobre seus poderes. Um exemplo disso é a cadeira que ele destruiu ontem._ disse Dumbledore.

Lily continuou em silêncio, diante do choque.

_Senhora, ainda tem a punição de que lhe falei. Lily Potter cabulou todas as aulas da tarde ontem._ disse o professor Slughorn, e todos os outros professores concordaram. Lily mordeu os lábios.

Dumbledore sorriu.

_Cada dia mais parecida com seu avô... Mas isso não quer dizer que deve ficar sem uma punição. Aliás, tenho uma sugestão...

Ela arregalou os olhos.

_O quê?

_Precisamos do sr. Malfoy aqui e você precisa de uma punição. Podemos unir as duas coisas e conseguir o que precisamos. Além disso, sabemos onde ele está e temos uma chave do portal. Você parece ser íntima dele._ disse Dumbledore. Lily franziu a testa com a menção da palavra "íntima"_ Mas, é claro, Minerva decide. Ela é a diretora agora.

Todos olharam para McGonnagal.

_Bom, me parece uma boa punição. Ela perderá matéria e o tempo que levar compensará o lugar em que estiver. Como uma boa suspensão._ disse ela, pensativa._ Srta Potter, acho melhor arrumar suas malas. Partirá amanhã de manhã.

Lily arregalou ainda mais os olhos.

_Me desculpe, o quê?

_Acalme-se, srta. Potter. Temos um endereço e uma chave de portal, como já lhe dissemos. Ele está em uma pequena cidade na França, na casa de um velho amigo chamado Connor. Obviamente não vai poder usar magia, pois ainda é menor de idade e estará em uma cidade trouxa.

_O-kay... Mas, por favor, entenda-me... Tudo isso só por eu ter matado algumas aulas? Quatro ou cinco? Se me permite, acho meio injusto._ disse Lily, tentando incontrolavelmente se salvar dessa punição, diante da última conversa entre ela e Scorpius.

_Terá um bônus em Estudo dos Trouxas, é claro.

Certo. Descobriram seu ponto fraco. Lily quase repetiu em Estudo dos Trouxas no ano passado. Seu avô quase a deserdou por isso, mas ela conseguiu escapar dessa. As aulas mal tinham começado, mas ela já sabia que iria bombar novamente.

_Tenho escolha?

_Não.

_Então eu... Apareço aqui com minha mala amanhã._ disse, desolada. Passar mais tempo com Scorpius e menos tempo com Luke não era uma coisa muito boa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ai, Lily, você precisa mesmo ir?

_Pelo jeito sim...

_E não se esqueça, qualquer coisa que aconteça...

_...Você será a primeira a saber. Eu já entendi, Megan. Mas nada vai acontecer, acredite em mim.

__Humft_. Sua vida é tão sem emoção, Lily. Faça alguma loucura de vez em quando!

_Desculpe se não sou eu que fico comentando sobre outros garotos na frente do meu namorado.

_É, mas agora o garoto sobre quem eu comentava está na França e o meu namorado rompeu comigo._ disse Megan, de má vontade.

_Oh. Desculpe mencionar isso... Eu vou sentir sua falta!_ as duas se abraçaram novamente, e viram a chegada de Albus e Rose.

_Viemos nos despedir._ disse Rose (sentiram falta dela? Eu não!).

_Cuide-se, maninha._ disse, abraçando a irmã._ Não vai me contar o porque dessa viagem repentina?

_Am... Depois a Megan te conta. Ou a Rose, que tal?

_Eu sou o único que não sabe o motivo?

_Não. Nenhum menino sabe, pelo menos até eu partir.

_Que saco._ disse Albus, baixinho.

_E o Luke?_ perguntou Lily, triste.

_Ele..._ começou Albus.

_Olha, Lily, eu sinto muito mesmo..._ tentou Rose.

_Onde ele está?_ perguntou Lily, se alterando.

_Lily, ouça..._ disse Rose, tentando acalmá-la.

_ONDE ELE ESTÁ?_ gritou.

Todos respiraram fundo.

_Lily, ele tem feito... Apostas com o James.

_Como assim?_ disse ela, seus olhos lacrimejando.

_Você conhece o James. Ele tem..._ Albus suspirou_ Eu vi Luke no quarto. Com outra.

_Não... Eu não entendo o que quer dizer._ disse Lily, tentando não acreditar naquilo.

_Lily. Ele estava _tirando a blusa dela._ Quer que eu seja mais claro? Ele-está-dormindo-com-outras.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Lily. Mas ela agüentou firme.

_Okay. Tudo bem. Eu tô legal. Eu já vou, então. Diz 'tchau' pro James, ok? E, se possível, um murro na cara do Luke.

Todos acenaram com a cabeça afirmativamente, observando ela subir para a Sala da McGonnagal.

Lily enxugou as lágrimas e seguiu até lá, onde pegou a chave de portal...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

... e acabou na tal cidade francesa.

"Sorte que eu sei falar francês." pensou ela. "Rua Joannes, n° 13. Vira aqui, segue ali... N° 37, 24, 19... 13, achei."

Lily bateu na porta da casa e esperou. Logo um garoto jovem abriu a porta, vestido todo de azul e preto.

_Oui?_ disse ele (para as pobres criaturas que não sabem o mais clássico do Francês, 'oui' significa 'sim'.)

_O-Oh..._ gaguejou ela. Sem saber o que fazer, resolveu falar em inglês, mesmo_ Scorpius Malfoy está?

_Ah, mais uma das garotas dele._ disse o garoto, em inglês_ Ele está dormindo agora, mas entre. Aliás, meu nome é Connor._ disse, estendendo a mão com um sorriso. Lily sorriu de volta.

"Lily, pare de se sentir culpada. Você não pertence mais ao Lukas. Você é livre para fazer o quiser e com quem quiser." pensou.

_Há quanto tempo Malfoy está aqui?

_Ele chegou ontem de madrugada. É incrível a insistência que ele tem em nos acordar com baldes d'água.

Lily arregalou os olhos, mas decidiu andar mais um pouco e observar a casa. Mas até que era pequena, então não conseguia imaginar Malfoy vivendo ali sem chiliques.

_E... Onde ele está?

_Lá em cima, no quarto de visitas._ disse, apontando para cima._ Quer ir lá acordá-lo ou...

_Ah, não. Eu espero. Depois daquela briga provavelmente ele não quer ver minha cara de jeito nenhum..._ completou baixinho, mas Connor ouviu.

-Briga? De onde vocês se conhecem?_ disse, franzindo a testa.

_Ele... Ele estudou os últimos dois dias na minha escola.

Ele riu, sentando no sofá. Lily fez o mesmo.

_Hogwarts, não? A última que sobrou da Europa... Esse cara é impossível mesmo._ disse ele, rindo_ O que ele fez agora?

_Nada, na verdade. Ele fugiu.

Connor pensou um pouco.

_Mas isso não é do estilo dele. O negócio é ele atormentar todos os seres naquele lugar até alguém expulsá-lo. Ele deve estar bem maluco mesmo.

Lily olhou para o relógio. A casa parecia o mais trouxa possível, sem nenhum tipo de artefato mágico. "11 horas. Quando que esse garoto pretende acordar?"

_Eu vou... Lá em cima. Acordar o Malfoy._ disse, se levantando.

_Primeira porta à direita!

Lily subiu as escadas com cuidado. Estava usando roupas trouxas, mini-saia e blusa branca. O problema eram os chaveirinhos prendidos na mini-saia, fazendo tling-tling.

Achou o quarto em que o garoto dormia. "Cama de casal, que surpresa.". Abriu a porta lentamente, segurando o chaveiro (para não fazer tling-tling). "Ele dorme como um anjo..." pensava, enquanto via o garoto deitado na cama "Lily, pare de pensar nisso. Ele não é o anjo. Ele é o demônio. Só acorde-o e leve-o para Hogwarts. Mas ele é tão fofo quando dorme..." pensou, se aproximando da cama. Sem pensar, des-cobriu-o um pouco. "Ele dorme sem camisa" pensou (garota pensativa), se afastando. Sem querer, o chaveirinho fez 'tling-tling', e o susto a fez abrir a cortina sem querer.

_Aah! O que está fazendo aqui?!_ gritou ele, levantando.

_Eu... Me mandaram. Atrás de você.

Scorpius bufou.

_Perda de tempo. Estou bem aqui e daqui ninguém me tira._ disse, voltando a deitar.

Lily suspirou.

_Malfoy, por favor... Eu quero voltar para Hogwarts!

_Volte, oras! Ninguém está te prendendo aqui!

_Malfoy, você não entende! Eu não vou conseguir sair daqui sem você!

_Problema seu! E por que diabos você está me chamando de Malfoy? Já não disse para me chamar de Scorpius?

Lily olhou para ele com aquela cara de "Você tem 5 segundos senão..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**No próximo capítulo de Garoto Problema:** Vou tirar essa parte da fic! Eu nunca posso (lê-se vou) contar nada, mesmo..

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N/A: **Mil desculpas a demora, gente! Eu sei que vocês esperaram e esperaram... Mas aqui está! É que esse cap é muito importante para a fic, então precisava ser revisado várias vezes! [canseei] Ah, e os autores recebem um alerta quando alguém add a fic aos favoritos. Então, plix, quando add, _review_!


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

_O que raios você fez com ele?_ perguntou Connor, rindo.

_Dei um jeito de fazer ele acordar..._ disse Lily, seguida por Scorpius.

_ELA JOGOU MEU COLCHÃO PELA JANELA!!!!

Connor então ouviu o barulho de carros batendo e gritos como que "o que esse colchão faz aqui?". Lily mordeu os lábios para não rir.

_Você é má._ disse Scorpius, pausadamente.

_E você é um anjo que caiu do céu. Agora vista-se e vamos.

Scorpius olhou para ela com aquela cara de "Como é que é, Potter?".

_Como assim "vista-se e vamos"? Não pretendo ir a lugar nenhum!

_Não precisa "pretender"! Nós vamos e pronto!_ disse Lily, com tom autoritário.

_Nós vamos, mas definitivamente não vai ser hoje!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Lily, o que está fazendo aqui?

_Vou dormir, oras.

_Mas _eu _estou nesse quarto.

_Só existe um quarto de visitas e Connor me deixou ficar aqui até te convencer a voltar para Hogwarts. Então eu vou ficar aqui.

_Fique no quarto do seu precioso Connor, então!

_Eu não! Ia parecer que... Não seria certo!

Scorpius riu.

_Por favor, Lily. Você pode dizer a palavra _sexo_ perto de mim.

Lily revirou os olhos.

_Idiota._ disse, jogando uma almofada nele, o que só fez ele rir mais._ Agora saia que eu quero dormir.

_Não vai nem colocar pijama?

Lily olhou para o próprio corpo. Ainda estava com a roupa que usou para jantar, aquela que Scorpius disse ser "curta demais para alguém de 14 anos" e "sexy demais para alguém que não deixa ser tocada".

_Claro. Só... Estou esperando você sair do quarto.

_Pode se trocar aqui, juro que não vou interferir._ disse, com um sorriso malicioso.

_Pervertido!_ disse Lily, quase gritando. Empurrou Scorpius para fora do quarto e, depois de procurar a chave, fechou a porta e trancou-a.

Lily começou a tirar a saia, mas algo lhe ocorreu e fez com que ela se vestisse de novo e destrancasse a porta.

_SCORPIUS!_ gritou, e recebeu uma risadinha como reposta.

_Por que não continuou com o striptease? Eu estava começando a ficar excitado...

_VOCÊ. É. A. PIOR. PESSOA. DO. MUNDO!

_AI! AI! AI! AI!_ gemia enquanto Lily batia nele com um travesseiro. Mas, em um movimento rápido, conseguiu fazer com que ela caísse no chão e ele ficasse em cima dela._ Posso ser a pior pessoa do mundo, ruivinha, mas certamente não sou a menos esperta.

Lily olhou dentro de seus olhos. Scorpius sorria no canto dos lábios, os olhos brilhando de felicidade. Ou seria de malícia?

_O que está acontecendo aqui?_ perguntou Connor, entrando no quarto antes de vê-los naquela posição, hum... Comprometedora._ Oh. Interrompi alguma coisa?

_NÃO! Claro que não, Connor!_ disse Lily, empurrando Scorpius de cima de si. Este bateu no armário e soltou sem vergonha mais um "AI" _ Pode me fazer um favor? Distraia essa _coisa_ que estava em cima de mim para eu me trocar?

_Você bem que estava gostando!_ disse Scorpius, se levantando com algum esforço._ Ai!

_Claro, Lily._ disse, puxando Scorpius para fora do quarto.

Lily se trocou e foi dormir tranqüilamente.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily abriu os olhos lentamente. Estava deitada em algo macio, gostoso e... Loiro?

_Aaaaaaah!!!!!

_Aaaaaaah!!!!!

_O que você está fazendo aqui?_ perguntaram em uníssono.

_Eu? Eu estava dormindo antes de acordar com a cabeça no seu peito!_ gritou Lily.

_Ninguém mandou roubar a minha cama!

_Sua cama? Eu que tive que pagar um colchão novo!

_Por que _você _jogou o antigo pela janela!

_Não teria jogado se você tivesse acordado quando te chamei!

_E... E... E..._ Scorpius gaguejou, fazendo Lily arquear as sombrancelhas_ _Touchè._

Ela riu. Então ele se levantou tranqüilamente.

_SCORPIUS!_ gritou, horrorizada. Ele virou a cabeça lentamente enquanto se espreguiçava.

_Sim?

_A sua calça!_ disse, tentando abaixar a voz. Scorpius olhou para o próprio corpo, confuso.

_Que tem ela?

_Está baixa o suficiente para eu saber que você usa cuecas Calvin Klein!

_Onde quer chegar?

Lily jogou um travesseiro nele.

_Levanta-essa-calça!

Scorpius bufou e murmurou algo como "garota irritante", saindo do quarto. Mas, a poucos centímetros de lá, a porta se abre furiosamente.

_AI!_ gritou. (Tadinho do Corpie... Todos são tão maus com ele...)

_Eu ouvi barulhos. O que está acontecendo aqui Lily e... Scorpius?

_Eu acordei e ele estava na cama. Do meu lado!

Connor ficou boquiaberto.

_Eu não disse para você dormir no sofá?_ perguntou Connor, irritado, se dirigindo a Scorpius.

_Você não tem idéia de como o seu sofá é duro!_ respondeu ele, como se estivesse fazendo uma reclamação e não se justificando._ Além disso, não há nada como dormir no abraço da Lily..._ completou, com um sorriso malicioso.

_Malfoy, pare de tratar Lily como mais uma de suas garotas. Você sabe que ela não é mais uma que você paga para fazer o que bem entender. E ela só tem 14 anos! Um dia você vai acabar estuprando alguém, pela falta de respeito que tem por todos. Não finja que não me entendeu! Agora vá arranjar um colchão para você, e deixe a Lil em paz.

Os dois ficaram assustados com o pequeno discurso de Connor. Eles se conheciam a dois dias, mas ele a defendeu como se fossem amigos a anos. Scorpius ficou olhando para o moreno com cara de irritado e Lily, com a expressão de surpresa. Scorpius bufou, vestiu uma camisa e saiu do quarto, deixando os dois sentados na cama. Lily, olhando para a porta, encostou a cabeça no ombro de Connor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N/A: **Gentee, nem eu entendi direito o que aconteceu nesse cap! A Lil é malvada!! Tadinho do meu Corpie.. Sobre a Lil e o Connor, cada um tire suas próprias conclusões. Desculpe a demoraa! Meio sem inspiração pra essa fic.. Em compensação estou tendo para outra, que eu vou postar logo.. Tudo o que posso dizer é que é dos Marotos! _**Deixem reviews**_ que eu escrevo mais rápido! haushausausau Tô esperandoo!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**......... 3 dias depois**

_Lily, a gente vai sair, quer ir?

_Claro. É melhor o Malfoy aproveitar o máximo essas saídas, porque um dia eu vou estuporá-lo e...

_Você não é maior de idade para usar magia..._ cantarolou Scorpius, chegando com uma camisa na mão._ E não se preocupe, Vossa Majestade, eu já vou colocar a camisa._ continuou, sarcástico, fazendo Lily revirar os olhos.

_Você também não e sai usando magia onde quer.

_Eu tenho meus poderes, estou certo de que sabe disso._ disse, com um sorriso no canto da boca. Lily revirou os olhos de novo.

_Onde vão?

_A gente está pensando em ir à praia.

_Ok. Mas eu não trouxe roupa de banho..._ disse Lily, fazendo Connor dar uma pequena risada.

_A gente não vai entrar na água, acredite._ assegurou, sorrindo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Nossa, que lugar lindo!

_É mesmo, não?_ disse Connor.

_É claro que é lindo! Eu escolhi!_ gritou Scorpius, obviamente com ciúmes, descendo as pedras.

A praia estava vazia. Digo VAZIA. Tudo o que tinha lá era areia, mar, rochas e águas vivas. E uma casinha abandonada.

_O que viemos fazer aqui, afinal?_ perguntou Lily.

_Sei lá. Caminhar._ respondeu Connor.

Entãos todos começaram a andar pela areia. Passou-se mais ou menos meia-hora, então Scorpius disse.

_Ow, vou sair por aí para comprar algo para comer, ok?

_Tá, a gente se vê._ disse Connor, acenando e continuando a correr.

Scorpius saiu e subiu as pedras, se concentrando em atravessar a rua. Lily seguiu-o com os olhos.

_Lil, que foi?

_Nada, eu só tô... Meio cansada...

_Quer descansar um pouco?

_Aham.

Os dois se sentaram em uma pedra e ficaram conversando. Por um tempo. Por um bom tempo.

_Onde vende refrigerante?

_Ah, eu vou buscar. Você se perde fácil na França._ disse, com um sorriso._ Espera aqui, já volto._ disse, se levantando e seguindo para a rua.

Lily esperou, tipo, uns 30 segundos e percebeu que não estava tão longe da casinha abandonada. Aproximou-se. Ela não estava tão abandonada assim.

_Oh my..._ murmurou Lily, espiando pela janela. E a cena que viu não foi muito agradável.

E com 'não muito agradável' quero dizer 'realmente inconveniente'.

E com 'realmente inconveniente' quero dizer 'real e totalmente inconveniente'.

Bom, como você chamaria ver um cara, mais precisamente **o** cara, transando com uma mulher qualquer numa casinha no meio de uma praia vazia?

Lily gelou.

"O-kay. Respira. Tudo bem. Agora saia daí e volta para as pedras, espere o Connor e finja que nada aconteceu."

Lily olhou para o chão por dois segundos e voltou para lá, esperando Connor.

Nesse meio tempo, Scorpius conseguiu olhar para a janela. E ainda reconhecer os cabelos ruivos.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._ murmurou.

_Que foi, Jesse?_ perguntou a mulher ao seu lado.

_Nada, nada. Vamos... Vamos continuar._ Scorpius virou-se, com o famoso sorriso no canto da boca (alguém duvida que ele usou nome falso?).

~~*~~

Lily voltou para as rochas, onde não precisou esperar muito para Connor chegar com os refrigerantes.

_Lil, você está chorando?

_Não._ murmurou ela, em resposta.

_Que aconteceu?_ disse, limpando uma lágrima.

Lily não respondeu. Apenas olhou para a casinha "nem tão" abandonada.

_Oh, não me diga que Malfoy está...

Ela acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente.

_Idiota do caralho._ disse, olhando para a casinha._ Olha, Lily, eu gosto muito de você. Não quero te ver chorando assim. Além disso, seu aniversário está chegando e...

_Como sabe que meu aniversário está chegando?

_Acho que é porque ontem você estava arrumando as malas dizendo "sem chance de eu passar meu aniversário aqui".

Lily riu.

_É amanhã, na verdade...

_Você faz aniversário amanhã? Como está no 4° ano então?

_Meu pai quis estender o máximo possível minha estada em casa.

Os dois riram então. Até que se davam bem.

_Eu não quero que você vá..._ sussurrou Connor.

_Por que não?

_Porque há uma coisa que eu quero fazer desde que te vi, mas tenho medo de me arrepender depois...

_Nunca se arrependa do que fez, apenas do que não fez._ citou Lily, poética.

Connor aproximou seu rosto do rosto dela, beijando-a delicadamente. Seu beijo era doce, delicado, suave, muito diferente do de Scorpius ou de Luke.

Lily se separou dele rapidamente, apesar de estar gostando do beijo.

_Não. Não, não, não, não, não! Não é certo, não vai dar certo..._ dizia.

_O quê?_ perguntou, confuso.

_Meu ex-namorado era mais velho..._ disse, triste_ Eu não podia dar o que ele queria, então ele... Ele me traia. Sempre.

_Oh, Lily. Por favor. Acredite, eu não esse tipo de cara._ disse Connor, abraçando-a. Lily sorriu.

_Você daria um bom namorado...

_Estou livre, se quiser..._ anunciou, agora massageando seus ombros. Lily riu timidamente._ Lily, você gostaria de ter a honra de ser minha namorada?_ sussurrou em seus ouvidos.

Lily sentiu um frio na barriga. Eles mal se conheciam, não daria certo por muito tempo. Mas talvez assim fosse um jeito de esquecer Scorpius e Lukas...

_Claro que sim.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

N/A: Demorou, mas veio! O cap mais feio, curto e detestável de toda a história de Garoto Problema! Eu simplesmente odeio o Connor! Mas a situation não podia ficar só em tapas e beijos, não é? Eu sei que é comédia, mas mesmo assim um romance precisa de seus draminhas. Pelas minhas contas, ele tem mais uns 5 capítulos. É, vai ficar um pouco grande, mas só para esclarecer, eu ainda não terminei de escrever, então aceito todo tipo de sugestões e críticas! Ah, e se tudo der certo, eu também tenho planejada uma continuação, mas nada garantido, okeis? Falem por **Review** ou por **Message**! Bjuus


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

N/A: Bom, peço para não me matarem, balearem ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. E repitam comigo: **Eu amo a Lohh Malvour e jamais faria algum mal a ela**. Isso! De novo: Eu amo a Lohh Malvour e jamais faria algum mal a ela. Yaay! Viva a Lohh Malvour! Por via das dúvidas, vou usar colete anti-balas e um capacete de ferro na hora de dormir.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco, esperando Scorpius acabar de fazer 'aquela coisa'. Mas então decidiram armar as barracas, que foram magicamente aumentadas por Connor (que tinha 17 anos). Para ocorrer mais 'incidentes', cada um tinha sua própria barraca.

Depois de algum tempo, sentados na frente da fogueira, chegou o assunto principal:

_Devemos contar a Scorpius?

_Não.

_Não?

_Não, Lily. Você não entende. Scorpius é o perfeito pegador. Adora desafios. Se ele souber que eu estou te namorando, o que ele vai pensar: "Oh, meu melhor amigo tem namorada. Vou parabenizá-los." ou "Oh, meu melhor amigo tem namorada e eu ainda não tracei ela. Sinto a _necessidade_ de chifrá-lo. Agora!"._ indagou, arqueando as sombrancelhas.

Lily pensou um pouco.

_É, acho melhor não contar pra ele.

Connor sorriu fracamente.

_E, olha, quando o vir, trate-o normalmente, sabe? Como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não pensa no faz e... E não tem para onde ir. Não quero tornar isso um problema.

Lily olhou para o namorado, confusa. Como, depois de tantas idiotices, ele conseguia manter a amizade de Scorpius acima de tudo?

_Sabe, eu meio que cansei de esperar por ele. Eu vou dormir._ disse ele, se levantando e se dirigindo a sua barraca.

_Boa noite._ disse, terminando de assar os marshmellows.

Lily ficou lá por uns 20 minutos, esperando Scorpius chegar. Trinta minutos. Chegou à marca dos quarenta? Lily não chegou a saber, pois parou de contar.

Entrou na barraca, admirada com a mobília tão perfeita. Não havia sequer _entrado_ na barraca.

Lily sentou na cama, ainda observando a barraca, maravilhada. Não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou ali, pois logo caiu no sono.

_Lily... Lily... Lily, está acordada? (eu realmente recomendo ler essa parte ouvindo essa música: **Three Wishes, by The Pierces**)

_Con-Connor?_ disse com dificuldade, abrindo os olhos.

O garoto sorriu.

_Feliz aniversário!

_Connor, que horas são?

_Pouco mais de meia-noite, eu acho.

Lily arqueou as sombrancelhas.

_Ah, diz que não está chateada... Eu queria parabenizar minha namorada!

Lily esfregou os olhos, ainda se acostumando com a luz.

_Já podemos usar esse termo?

_Claro que sim._ respondeu ele, sorrindo.

_Então tem algum presente para mim?

_Não exatamente...

Connor tirou vagarosamente a camisa.

_Connor, o que está fazendo?_ perguntou Lily, ficando nervosa.

_Garotas costumam tornar-se mulheres aos 15 anos. Não vejo melhor maneira de torná-la uma mulher do que..._ ele beijou-a_ assim.

_Connor, pare, pare!_ gritava ela, procurando se desviar dele, que tentava beijá-la ferozmente._ Eu não quero! Sai! Para!

Lily conseguiu sair dos braços envolventes dele chutando seu estômago, fazendo-o cair no chão gemendo de dor. Então saiu correndo da barraca, chorando desesperadamente. Não queria perder sua honra para um garoto que mal conhecia.

_Lils! Connor! Estão acordados? Eu acabei de trazer a com...

_Scorpius!

Lily correu para o encontro dele, assustada.

_O que aconteceu?

_Eu quero ir embora daqui!

_Mas porq...

_AGORA!_ gritou ela.

_Okay.

Scorpius arrumou sua barraca e trocou magicamente a roupa de Lily (com algum esforço, pois Lily ficava insistindo por algo mais, hm, decente) e eles saíram da praia, deixando Connor sozinho lá.

Chegando à outra praia qualquer, eles armaram a barraca e ficaram lá dentro, conversando e tomando muito, muito café, já que Lily não conseguia mais dormir com medo de ter pesadelos com o Connor malvado.

E Scorpius ficaria lá com ela.

_Onde é o banheiro?

_Ali._ ele apontou para uma porta e esperou ela entrar.

Tirou um saquinho do bolso do roupão que estava usando e abriu-o, colocando o pó que estava dentro no café de Lily.

**N/A: **Para quem quiser spoilers, devo lembrar que o Scorpius tem uma mente poluída e jamais colocaria algo de bom no café da Lily. E, caso eu já não tenha dito, não me matem por esse spoiler. Caso eu morra hoje, eu devo agradecer à Mih Black, Larizzaz, Anitta McCraken, Gutti e todas as pessoas que comentaram ou venham a comentar nessa fic. E se meu destino é morrer, quero morrer feliz e cheia de **Reviews**!!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Lily voltou para a mesinha, observando Scorpius brincar com um garfo, jogando-o para cima e para baixo com seus poderes de Magid (sim, ele usa e abusa deles).

_Pode parar um pouco com isso? Eu quero sentar sem ter medo de levar uma garfada na cabeça.

_Eu jamais te machucaria, Lily.

De repente o garfo caiu do ar direto na mesa, quase rachando-a.

_Aham..._ disse ela, dando um passo para trás.

Ele riu, tirando o garfo da mesa com a mão e voltando a girá-lo no ar. Lily sentou-se.

_Não vai beber seu café?_ perguntou ele.

_E você não vai beber o seu?

Scorpius olhou significadamente para Lily, mostrando sua xícara vazia.

_Não vai beber seu café?_ repetiu ele, distraído com o garfo no ar.

_Não, obrigada. Eu não estou com muit...

Foi interrompida pelo barulho do garfo cortando a mesa, deixando um buraco enorme.

_Eu demorei **2 minutos** para fazer esse café, e depois de _tanto trabalho_ você não vai beber?!_ gritou, fingindo irritação. Mas como ele é um ótimo ator, Lily nem desconfiou.

Ela olhou rapidamente para o garfo, e depois para Scorpius, para o café e para Scorpius de novo.

_Acho que um gole não vai fazer mal..._ disse, pegando a xícara e bebendo todo seu conteúdo. Scorpius _parecia_ distraído, fazendo o garfo dançar no ar.

Passados alguns minutos, Scorpius se levantou e seguiu para o quarto, fazendo um gesto para Lily segui-lo.

_Já disse que ano passado eu gravei um CD? Fui tipo um popstar, por uns 2 ou 3 dias...

Ele pegou um CD na mochila e colocou no rádio.

_Sério?

_Claro. Essa é uma das minhas preferidas.

A música começou a tocar. Então ele começou a cantar junto dela, eventualmente sorrindo.

__Hey baby girl, I have watching you all the day..._

_Man, that thing you got behind you amazing..._

_Make me wanna take you out and let it rain..._

_I know you got a man but this is what you should say.._

_Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin'_

_Never to come back again_

_You found somebody who does it better than he can_

_No more makin' you cry_

_No more them grey skies_

_Girl we fly on a G5, G5_

_And I'm leavin'..._

Ele deixou a música passar, cantando em um volume quase inaldível. Ly observava ele andar de um para o outro, pegando uma lanterna e brincando que aquele era o microfone.

Então ele se aproximou de Lily, soltando a lanterna e tocando seus ombros.

__Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress..._

_Just tell him to the left, left, left..._

_Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress..._

'_Cause we gone, we gone, we gone..._

_No stress, no stress, no stress..._

_Girl, you deserve nothing but the best..._

_No stress, no stress, no stress..._

_Girl, you need to tell him that..._

Então ele a beijou. De um modo que ela não saberia explicar depois, ela correspondeu ardentemente. Scorpius sentiu a excitação subir a sua cabeça, sem nem desligar a música. Não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, só queria ela. Somente e apenas ela.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily acordou naquela manhã deitada na cama. Levantou-se vagarosamente, e só então percebeu seu corpo nu. Olhou para o lado, observando a figura loira, envolta em cobertas, dormir profundamente.

_OMG, o que eu fiz?

**N/A: **TINHA QUE SER FEITO! EU PRECISAVA ESCREVER ISSO! AAAH!! Ixi, esses dias eu estou tendo que encolher os capítulos, para deixar mais suspense. Uuuuh! Certo, eu deveria ter explicado a coisa toda do saquinho do Scorpius, mas esse é o Capítulo 7!! Yaay o capítulo 7!! Para quem não sabe, o 7 é o número mágico mais poderoso, além de ser o meu número da sorte! Então, vou adiar a surpresa para o próximo capítulo. Quem quiser, a música que o Corp cantou é **Leavin' do Jesse McCartney** //d'uh. Esperando **Reviews**!

OMFG, eu ri muuuuuito com esse vídeo! Tá em inglês, mas é muito perfeito! MUITO ENGRAÇADOO!!

h*t*t*p*:*/*/*w*w*w*.*y*o*u*t*u*b*e*.*c*o*m*/*w*a*t*c*h*?*v*=*-*x*f*8*8*H*N*W*F*f*c

//lembre de tirar as *


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Lily seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um banho e se trocou, tentando lembrar o que aconteceu. Sabia que havia bebido o café que Scorpius preparou e... Nada.

Dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde encontrou Scorpius vestindo uma calça e um roupão, preparando café.

_Ótima noite a anterior, não? Eu particularmente adorei. Principalmente aquela hora em que você..._ tagarelou ele, distraído, sendo interrompido por Lily.

_O QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU NO MEU CAFÉ ONTEM?

Scorpius pulou para trás de susto, derrubando todo o café no chão, em seu roupão e na cara.

Então cuspiu o café e, em um passe de mágica, tudo ficou limpo.

_Como disse?

_EU PERGUNTEI O QUE VOCÊ COLOCOU NO MEU CAFÉ ONTEM, MALFOY!

_Whisky de fogo, eu acho. Talvez vinho. Ou seria pinga? Nem lembro._ repondeu, distraído terminando de fazer o café.

_VOCÊ NÃO LEMBRA?_ gritou, irritada_ LARGUE ESSE CAFÉ E OLHE PARA MIM!

_Fique longe do meu café!_ exclamou, pegando a jarrinha e colocando-a atrás de si, protegendo-a.

_É só café! Agora largue logo isso e me responda POR QUE EU NÃO CONSIGO LEMBRAR DE NADA?

Scorpius virou-se, colocou a jarra cuidadosamente na mesa, olhou novamente para Lily, ajeitou o topete loiro e fez a maior cara de santo que conseguiu falsificar.

_Eu não sei do que está falando.

Lily ficou boquiaberta.

_Você não sabe?

Ele negou com a cabeça.

_Por que haveria de saber?

_Malfoy, você acabou de dizer que colocou algo no meu café! Porque você não sabe o que colocou no meu café! Porque você deveria se importar com a minha segurança! Isso só mostra que você não sente nada por mim!

_E eu não sinto mesmo._ disse ele, voltando a preparar o café, freqüentemente olhando para Lily, verificando se ela não vai atacar "seu" café.

_Então me diga: o que nós fizemos ontem, já que você não sente nada por mim e eu te odeio?

_Fácil._ respondeu, distraído_ Sexo casual.

Lily arquou as sombrancelhas. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, sem conseguir dizer nada. Finalmente, respirou fundo, raciocinou um pouco e gritou.

_E VOCÊ PRECISOU ME EMBEBEDAR PARA TRANSAR COMIGO?

_Aham.

_VOCÊ É A CRIATURA MAIS NOJENTA, REPUGNANTE, HORRÍVEL E MAL-AMADA DE TODO ESSE PLANETA!

_Não foi o que você disse noite passada._ disse, despreocupado.

_Noite passada eu estava bêbada!

_Bêbados não mentem.

Lily continuou boquiaberta. Touchè.

_O-k-a-y... Agora termine logo esse café porque EU QUERO VOLTAR PARA HOGWARTS!

Scorpius bufou.

_Fazer café é uma arte, e não se apressa a arte. Não é minha culpa se você não tem boas lembranças em relação a cafés._ ele hesitou_ Peraí. É culpa minha sim. Ah, abafa o caso.

_Scorpius, eu não acredito que você foi insensível ao ponto de fazer isso._ disse ela, com cara de desaprovação.

_Primeiro: se eu soubesse que você era virgem, eu teria sido mais romântico. Segundo: você me chamou de Scorpius de novo, que mágico!_ disse, fingindo animação ao dizer "mágico".

_Malfoy, pare de graça. Por favor. Vamos voltar a Hogwarts.

_Isso é se eu já não fui expulso de lá também..._ murmurou ele.

_Mais uma pergunta! Como você _consegue_ ser expulso de tantas escolas?

_Bom..._ disse ele, entre um gole de café e outro._ Primeiro, os caras me batem por eu ser um Malfoy ou por dormir com suas namoradas, não necessariamente nessa ordem. Depois eu me defendo e acabo usando meus poderes e afogo alguém ou penduro numa árvore ou colo na parede..._ foi abaixando a voz_ Mas enfim, eles sempre querem um motivo para me expulsar e aproveitam a primeira chance.

Lily fitou-o, horrorizada.

_O quê?_ perguntou, confuso.

_Você já afogou alguém?

_Am... Claro que não. Eu jamais faria isso._ disfarçou-se ele.

Lily arqueou as sombrancelhas, mas fingiu não ouvir nada e se levantou.

_Onde vai?

_Vamos voltar para Hogwarts. AGORA.

_Mas...

_Não diga nada. Só... Só vamos! Não tenho lembranças muito boas daqui.

Scorpius piscou várias vezes, sem se mexer. Mas então convenceu-se e arrumou suas coisas.

_Pronto. E agora? Como vamos voltar?

_Eu... Eu não sei. Disseram que você nos traria de volta._ disse, começando a ficar nervosa. [[Música: Gotta Be Somebody, by Nickelback]]

_Quer dizer... Usar meus poderes para voltar?

_É... Acho que sim.

Houve uma breve pausa.

_Não vai nos levar?_ perguntou ela.

Scorpius riu.

_Não é assim que meus poderes funcionam, Lil. Eu tenho que _querer_ para eles funcionarem.

_Então queira! Queira voltar para Hogwarts!

Scorpius revirou os olhos.

_Não vejo razão. O que há de bom lá? Escola, escola e escola. Nada de legal. Nada que valha a pena.

_Mas Scorpius, por favor... Por favor...

Ele olhou delicadamente para ela.

_Okay. Só me prometa uma coisa.

_Qualquer coisa.

_Teremos outra noite como a anterior. Com você sóbria, claro.

Lily perdeu a fala. Scorpius ainda a fitava, esperando uma resposta.

_T-Talvez._ disse se virando, mas Scorpius segurou seu ombro e fez com que ela olhasse em seus olhos.

_Lily, não existe talvez nesse mundo. Apenas sim e não.

Ela esperou um pouco, hesitou, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.

_S-Sim.

Scorpius deu um sorriso no canto da boca. Seus olhos brilharam.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N/A: **Yaay! Bom, quem ficou confuso aih estão as respostas. Próximo post depois do Carnaval, provavelmente. **Reviews**!!


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Os dois apareceram na sala de McGonnagal, fingindo estar tudo normal.

_Graças a Merlim, vocês voltaram!_ a diretora correu para abraçá-los._ Seu pai mandou-me uma carta a cada duas horas esperando notícias!_ continuou, desesperada. Para a surpresa de Lily, a frase era direcionada a Scorpius_ Suas aulas de controle de magia **e** emoções estão muito atrasadas, não quero nem saber que besteiras você fez na França e...

_Certo, Minnie, eu sei me cuidar._ disse, entediado.

Ok. Ele chamou McGonnagal de Minnie. Não tem nada de estranho nisso. Nadinho de estranho disso.

_Certo. Os mesmos horários de sempre. E lembre-se de não contar sobre...

_... o meu poder para ninguém. Eu sei, eu sei. Posso ir agora?

_Claro.

Os dois desceram juntos, dirigiram-se aos seus respectivos quartos e se reencontraram com os amigos (no caso de Scorpius, com seus fans). O almoço correu normal, e os 'admiradores' de Scorpius não permitiram que ele sentasse com Lily. Ela obviamente não contou sobre o incidente do café e do whisky-de-fogo-talvez-vinho-ou-seria-pinga para ninguém.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**2 Meses Depois: 20 de Dezembro**

Toda a Hogwarts estava se preparando para o Natal. Lily desceu do trem, sendo seguida calculadamente por Albus, Scorpius e James, enquanto os dois últimos ficavam trocando experiências sobre garotas, festas e... hm, garotas.

_Scorpius Malfoy?

Um homem vestido de terno aproximou-se. Como sempre, Scorpius vestia a clássica jaqueta de couro, com a calça preta.

_Sim?

_Quando foi a última vez que viu seus pais?

_Acho que no verão passada, quando estavam colocando feitiços protetores nos itens valiosos da Mansão para eu não quebrar nada nas férias. Por quê?_ disse ele.

"Mas eles não o tinham expulsado de casa?" pensou Lily.

_Os dois se envolveram em um acidente enquanto passeavam em uma rua trouxa.

Scorpius piscou duas vezes.

_E isso quer dizer que...

_Eles morreram.

Scorpius ficou imóvel.

_Senhor Malfoy?

Lily e James, aparentemente os únicos que se importavam com Scorpius (isso porque Megan ainda não tinha chegado) fitaram-no, preocupados. Não faziam idéia da reação dele.

_Com licença._ disse ele, finalmente.

Ele andou um pouco e tirou um celular do bolso. Começou a discar e dizer coisas que ninguém entendeu.

_Pronto.

_O que foi fazer?_ perguntou Lily.

_Verificar se ainda tenho aquele apartamento perto das indústrias.

_Senhor, herdou a mansão Malfoy.

_Prefiro os apartamentos. Herdei algo de bom, pelo menos?

_Sim, é o único herdeiro de todas as relíquias e jóias deixados por Astoria e Draco, considerando que sua mãe se recusou a deixar algum bem à irmã ou sobrinha._ completou ele.

_Se recusou..._ murmurou ele._ É, acho que vou ficar no apartamento mesmo. Consegui validá-lo de novo e tenho o resto do dinheiro que meu pai mandou antes do... Acidente.

_E, senhor Malfoy, ainda há essa carta.

Scorpius pegou rapidamente a carta da mão do advogado, e leu-a rapidamente.

_Sei que fui ausente blá blá blá mas saiba que tenho muito orgulho blá blá blá e sua mãe também blá blá blá então deixo as indústrias Malfoy a você._ ele olhou para o advogado_ Não quero.

_Mas o senhor nem terminou de ler a carta...

_Não quero._ repetiu ele.

_Mas, senhor, as indústrias Malfoy são umas das maiores do mundo.

_Eu não quero. Sou um cara de 16 anos. Tudo o que eu quero é minha boate de volta. Espero que pelo menos isso eu tenha herdado deles...

_Draco e Astoria venderam o local...

_COMPREM DE VOLTA!_ gritou. Só então Lily percebeu que só haviam eles na estação King Cross.

Os Potter perceberam que os dois já se conheciam. E que o advogado tinha medo de Scorpius.

_Vamos providenciar isso. E Draco deixou sua guarda para....

_Daphne?_ perguntou, esperançoso.

_Não... Para um primo distante. Seu nome é Jack.

_Jack, Jack... Acho que lembro dele. Não seria pai de Helena?

_Sim, sim. Pais divorciados. Helena está vindo à cidade também.

Lily ficou apreensiva. Seria Helena _só _mais uma prima de Scorpius?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N/A: **Mal voltaram e já estão indo... É, não fui feita para escrever histórias em Hogwarts. Ah, eu escrevi outra short, se alguém quiser ir lá ver. Voltando a fic... Alguém arrisca o que vai acontecer? Alguém? Três palavras: _I'm Chuck Bass_. Esperando chutes! Kisses


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Disclaimer Especial**: Neste capítulo, há muuuitas músicas, mas deixo claro de que nenhuma me pertence.

**N/A**: Como dito acima, há muitas músicas nesse cap, entao recomendo procurá-las antes de ler. São elas: _Dancing with Myself, by The Donnas_ .. _Happy Together, by Simple Plan_ .. _Revenge of Shade, by The Windupdeads_.

Lily e James foram visitar Scorpius em seu apartamento, esperando para conhecer Jack e Helena.

_Não sabem bater?_ disse o loiro, com a prima no colo. Não foi uma recepção lá muito boa.

Helena rapidamente se levantou. O tio não estava lá, alegaram que havia saído para "ir ao mercado". Estavam vestidos como trouxas e agiam como tais.

_Scorpius, am... Está convidado para ir lá em casa no Natal..._ disse James, analisando Helena de cima a baixo. "Encantadora" murmurou.

A garota tinha olhos claros e cabelos escuros. Vestia uma blusa branca lisa, e uma saia parecida _até demais_ com a usada por Lily, quando ela foi buscá-lo na casa de Connor.

_Am... Oi?_ disse ela.

Scorpius olhou de Helena para Lily, depois para James e para a saia de Helena.

_Sair e pecar com Heleninha ou bancar o comportado na frente dos Weasleys?_ perguntou, fazendo gesto de balança. Rapidamente a segunda mão – a que representava os Weasleys – abaixou.

Ele ficaram em silêncio por um segundo, até que Helena fez menção de sentar no colo de Scorpius de novo, James tentou de novo.

_Helena pode ir também...

Os dois Malfoys morderam os lábios.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Eles chegaram na casa dos Weasley, e demoraram a se ajeitar. Scorpius insistia que queria ficar no mesmo quarto que Lily, enquanto James estava criando alguma antipatia com Helena, que se insinuava para a maioria a maioria dos jovens de sexo masculino. Quando os adultos não estavam perto, claro.

Todos, exceto James e Lily, pareciam amar Helena. Afinal, quem não amaria uma garota educada, bonita, gentil e solidária?

A garota desceu as escadas da casa cuidadosamente, fazendo questão de não ser ouvida. Abriu a geladeira da cozinha procurando algo para comer. Achando seu alvo – um pudim – tirou-o da geladeira e fechou sua porta.

_Oi.

_Aah!_ gritou abafado, encarando a figura à sua frente_ Scorpius, o que faz aqui?

_O mesmo que você. Comer pudim e beber café.

_Recuso o café.

Scorpius já estava fazendo a jarra de café que tanto adorava.

_Então..._ começou ele_ O que tem feito? Não tenho te visto desde que chegamos.

_É. Achei coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar observando meu priminho chato tentar ficar com os Weasleys pobretões.

_Olha quem fala... Ted Lupin, han?_ questionou, no qual a morena deu de ombros._ Por outro lado, isso deixa Victoire livre...

Helena afastou o prato e arregalou os olhos.

_Victoire Weasley? Pensei que seu alvo fosse Lily Potter!

_Já tracei ela. Você sabe disso.

_Mas você estava tão desesperado que a drogou. Não conta.

Ele começou a beber sua gigante caneca de café, com um sorriso no canto da boca.

_Por que se importa tanto?

_Porque eu preciso de você para uma coisa em especial, e preciso que você termine tudo o que terminou para isso.

_Que seria...

_Rose Weasley. Ano passado o pai dela destruiu meu pai no golfe e eu fiquei meio chateada com isso..._ disse, com a voz dengosa.

_Primeiro, não acho isso motivo suficiente para humilhar uma pobre garota que nem sabe o que está acontecendo. Segundo, por que não atingir logo Ron?

_Porque a vingança que planejo é bem mais interessante e _prazerosa _para você se fosse com uma bela e jovem garota de 16 anos...

Ele hesitou, enquanto Helena continuava tentando convencê-lo.

_Não. Eu não quero. E você sabe que estou aqui convivendo com esses Weasleys só por causa de uma pessoa...

_Lily? Pelo amor de Deus, desencana dela! Ela não se interessa por você, entenda isso!

_Claro que se interessa! Ela me ama! Todos me amam. Só que algumas mentes subdesenvolvidas ainda não perceberam isso. Não estou interessado na sua proposta.

_Por quê não?

_Sinceramente, não acho justo. O carinha deve sofrer, não a garota. Além disso, estou tenso sem meu bebê por aqui para pensar em sexo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Entrega para Scorpius Malfoy!

Todos olharam para o loiro, que se dirigiu à porta confuso. Helena deu um sorrisinho por baixo da cortina de cabelo, parecendo concentrada no livro que estava lendo.

_Sim?

_Olá, me chame de A.D.G.A.T.V.K.K.Y.V. Williams. São minhas iniciais.

_O-oi._ disse, apertando suas mãos.

_Vim aqui em nome de seu advogado, o Willie.

_Ah.

_Ele mandou dizer que não pudemos comprar sua boate de volta.

_Am.

_Mas conseguimos resgatar sua máquina de karaokê com cafetira embutida. Podem vir, rapazes!

Scorpius deu licença ao carinha de terno, que entrou com mais cinco garotos trazendo sua preciosa máquina de karaokê com cafeteira embutida.

Ele fitou, paralizado de alegria, seu bem mais precioso. Quando conseguiu se mexer, moveu-se pausadamente em direção à sua maquininha, abraçando-a.

_Legal. Podemos jogar?_ disse Ted, se levantando e se dirigindo à máquininha, parado pelo grito de Scorpius.

_NÃO SE APROXIME DO MEU BEBÊ!

Todos paralizaram, enquanto Helena dava uma risadinha. Scorpius se postou na frente do karaokê, em posição proteção.

_O-k-a-y..._ disse Teddy, voltando a sentar, com as mãos ao alto.

Scorpius pegou uma caneca, os olhos em alerta, e bebeu mais café.

_Estou de olho em vocês..._ disse ele, virando-se para admirar 'seu bebê'.

Helena, James e Jorge trocaram sorrisos rápidos. Lily foi beber um pouco de água, deixando a sala por uns dois minutos.

_HM!!HMM!! HM HM!!

_Quietinho aí, Malfoy. Vou perder pontos._ Lily ouviu a voz do tio.

De volta à sala, encontrou Scorpius amarrado em uma cadeira, Jorge e alguns jovens em fila para cantar e o resto lendo, sem se importar com o pobre refém loiro.

_O que fizeram com ele?_ perguntou.

_Ele não deixava a gente cantar, então a gente o calou._ respondeu James.

Lily olhou boquiaberta para Scorpius, que a fitava, suplicando.

_Eu te tiro se prometer deixar a gente brincar ali._ disse ela para ele. Ele afirmou com a cabeça e Lily o desamarrou.

_Aaai._ disse, massageando os pulsos.

Os dois trocaram olhares por um momento, mas ao perceber que seu pai os estava observando, Lily desviou o rosto e sentou no sofá.

_Não vai cantar?_ perguntou Scorpius, sentando-se ao seu lado.

_Não._ respondeu, pegando uma revista qualquer para ler.

_Por que não?_ insistiu.

_Porque estou ocupada lendo essa revista.

_Para começar_ disse, pegando a revista e virando-a_ Está de ponta-cabeça.

Ela piscou duas vezes, depois deixou a revista de lado e se virou para ele.

_O que você quer?

_Primeiro quero saber por que você está agindo tão estranho comigo.

_Porque você fez _coisas_ comigo e eu não gostei nem um pouco dos _métodos_ que usou para isso.

Scorpius hesitou.

_É, me parece um bom motivo.

_Claro que é um bom motivo.

_Se eu me desculpar, você me... desculpa?_ disse, na falta de palavra melhor.

Lily pensou um pouco, mas disse, por fim.

_Depende da sua sinceridade.

Ele respirou fundo, pegou suas mãos e fez a melhor cara de cachorro sem dono que conseguiu.

_Lily, você me perdoa?

Ela não resistiu. Quem visse aquela cena poderia achar que ela iria chorar.

_Sim, eu perdôo.

Ele deu um sorriso no canto da boca.

_Pronto, agora vai lá cantar.

_O quê? Não vou cantar!

_Vai sim, faz parte do ritual de perdoamento._ retrucou ele, puxando-a para o karaokê.

_Perdão._ corrigiu ela.

_Não estou a fim de uma aula de trigonometria agora, obrigado.

_É gramática.

_Tanto faz._ disse ele, dando de ombros._ Agora é a vez do James, depois você vai.

Os dois sentaram o sofá de novo, observando James cantar uma música conhecida...

_Ele roubou minha música. Maldito Potter._ murmurou Scorpius emburrado.

_Não, ele roubou a música de Jesse McTollen._ disse ela, cruzando os braços.

_Isso é que dá usar nome falso e ficar famoso...

Enquanto James tava no meio da música (sim, é _Leavin' do Jesse McCartney_, aquela que o Corp cantou antes de fazer a burrada com a Lily), Scorpius ficava olhando para Lily, fascinado, desviando o olhar quando ela percebia.

_ALELUIA QUE ACABOU! Desculpe, Jamie, mas você canta muito mal._ gritou ele, quando a música acabou. Puxou Lily para frente da máquina.

_Eu escolho, antes que você faça alguma besteira!_ disse, o empurrando e fazendo-o cair no sofá.

_Okay, então escolha._ disse, com voz entediada.

Ela mexeu nos botões, assustada com a variedade de músicas na biblioteca.

_É mágica, esqueceu?

_Ai, eu amo essa música!_ falou ela, com tom de excitação.

Scorpius espiou por trás de seu corpo o nome da música.

_On the floor of Tokyo  
Or down in London town to go, go  
With the record selection  
With the mirror reflection  
I'm dancing with myself  
When there's no-one else in sight  
In the crowded lonely night  
Well I wait so long  
For my love vibration  
And I'm dancing with myself_

_Oh dancing with myself  
Oh dancing with myself  
Well there's nothing to lose  
And there's nothing to prove  
I'll be dancing with myself_

_If I looked all over the world  
And there's every type of girl  
But your empty eyes  
Seem to pass me by  
Leave me dancing with myself_

A música acabou e Lily suspirou, sem acreditar no que tinha feito.

_Agora é sua vez._ disse ela, por fim, oferecendo o microfone a Scorpius.

_O quê? Não, não, não. Aí, Vicky quer cantar também, não quer?

_Não me mete nisso._ disse a loira, que também estava sentada no sofá junto da família Weasley e de Ted.

_Vai, uma música!_ insistiu Lily.

Scorpius olhou para ela, sem entender o repentino amor pela música da máquininha de karaokê. Então deu mais um sorriso no canto da boca e pegou o microfone.

_Imagine me and you, i do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
to take about the girl you love  
and hold her tight  
So happy together_

_If I should call you up  
Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind  
Imagine how the world would be  
So very fine  
So happy together_

_I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life_

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas e sorriu. Ele freqüentemente olhava para ela, como se estivesse cantando para tal. Talvez estivesse.

Helena olhava de Scorpius para Lily, analizando cada movimento. Depois voltou ao livro, descontente.

_Outro recorde!_ comemorou Scorpius, ao acabar a música, fazendo Lily rir.

_Minha vez._ disse Helena, deixando o livro de lado e se levantando. Scorpius e Lily sentaram de novo e observaram Helena dançar cantar na frente.

_Got a date with the devil  
Got a child as a gift from God  
When the moon finally falls down  
It will split us all up_

_Slip away, you'll never make it through by the way  
Well you might if you try  
I don't care_

_Something's caught in the bushes  
Someone left us a note  
Of where to find what we're after  
What to feel when we are down_

_Slip away, you'll never make it through by the way  
Well you might if you try  
I don't care_

Scorpius ficou boquiaberto, Ted paralizado, Albus fascinado e Hugo sem palavras. Mas foi James que quebrou a tensão – e sua taça.

_AI MEU PÉ!!_ gritaram os dois morenos, gemendo (sem malicia, pliz) de dor.

_ ESTÁ SANGRANDO, SEU IDIOTA!

_AGORA EU SOU O IDIOTA? VOCÊ DEVE TER SANGUE VEELA OU ALGO DO TIPO E FICA DANÇANDO PUNK ROCK NA MINHA FRENTE, QUE RAIOS DE REAÇÃO VOCÊ ESPERAVA?_ disse James, se levantando.

_ALGO QUE NÃO ME FAÇA SENTIR PENA DE VOCÊ!_ Helena se aproximou dele.

_OH, MEUS PARABÉNS, VOCÊ NÃO É UM ROBÔ! VOCÊ TEM SENTIMENTOS!

_É, ESTOU SENTINDO UMA COISA, É NÁUSEA!

_ESTOU-SENTINDO-UMA-COISA-E-É-NÁUSEA._ debochou James, com voz de robô.

_QUANTOS ANOS VOCÊ TEM, CINCO?

_SEIS, EU TENHO SEIS! É POR ISSO QUE A GENTE NÃO SE ENTENDE, VOCÊ É VELHA DEMAIS PARA MIM!

_E VOCÊ É IDIOTA DEMAIS PARA MIM!

_SÉRIO? PORQUE PARECE QUE VOCÊ É IDIOTA O BASTANTE PARA ACHAR QUE SEU PRIMO TE AMA, MAS NA VERDADE ELE ESTÁ EM UM AMOR ARDENTE COM A MINHA IRMÃ. RETRUCA ESSA, MALFOY!

Helena não aguentou e deu um tapa em seu rosto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**N/A**: Superpost para compensar a desatualizaçao!! Não se é mta coisa de uma vez ou sei lah, mas tanto faz. Bjs


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

_Scorpius, más notícias.

_Não existem más ou boas notícias. Só depende de seu ponto de vista. O que foi?_ respondeu o loiro, abrindo lentamente os olhos.

_Helena roubou seu diário e vai ler página por página a todos.

Ele encarou James.

_Isso é uma má notícia.

James revirou os olhos. Às vezes o amigo era tão teimoso.

Scorpius levantou da cama e se trocou rápido. Desceu correndo a escada, quase caindo e rolando degraus abaixo.

_" _Querido diário maldito, eu ainda não acredito que..._"

_Largue meu diário, Helena!

_Ah, bom dia, Scorpius. Eu acabei de começar a primeira folha._ respondeu a garota, de pé, com a platéia à sua frente.

_Me devolve, é pessoal!_ protestou, tentando pegar o diário, sem sucesso.

_Nananinanão. Eu já comecei a ler e agora vou terminar.

_Caramba, Helena, devolve! Por que está fazendo isso?

_Ninguém mandou não me ajudar no meu plano. Agora eu vou ler tudo o que estiver escrito nesse livrinho.

_E se eu contar do seu maldito plano?_ ameaçou, caindo de cara no chão, pois a prima conseguiu desviar.

__Você_ ia se dar mal, porque _você_ que iria fazer a besteira.

Ele se levantou lentamente, emburrado, então percebeu que todos os Weasleys e Potters _ com exceção de Lily _ o observavam.

_Sou uma garota vingativa, priminho. Aprenda isso._ disse ela.

Helena então voltou a seu posto e continuou a ler.

_Voltando onde eu estava... "_Eu não acredito que a Claire ganhou aquela aposta. Não acredito que aceitei aquela aposta. Como raios eu pude achar que conseguiria convencer o Connor a pintar o quarto dele de rosa? Só falta ela pintar esse livrinho de rosa e colocar glitter pink. É bem a cara dela. Agora ela coloca uma coisa que me faz relatar somente a verdade. Maldita aposta_."_ ela virou a página e empurrou Scorpius para o sofá._ "_Querido diário maldito. Pronto, era o que faltava. Agora ela quer que eu faça uma ficha sobre mim. Eu estou escrevendo um diário ou virando um animal não catalogado? Relaxa, Scorpius. Relaxa_. _É só ignorar as corujas dela._" _ nesse momento Lily chegou e sentou no sofá, ao lado de Scorpius. Helena sorriu e continuou a ler a ficha.

_**Nome:**__ Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. _

_**Data de Nascimento:**__ 26 de Dezembro._

_**Idade:**__ 16 anos _

_**Signo:**__ Capricórnio_

_**Pai:**__ Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_**Mãe:**__ Astoria não-lembro-o-nome-do-meio Greengrass Malfoy_

_**Irmã/os:**__ Claire do mal, irmã-gêmea._

**_**Ei, você tem uma irmã?_ sussurrou Lily.

**_**Infelizmente._ respondeu, cruzando os braços, parecendo uma criança da qual foi recusado um doce.

Lily revirou os olhos. Helena continuou.

_**Cabelo: **__Loiro, às vezes castanho claro._

_**Olhos:**__ Cinza azulados_

_**Escola:**__ Depois de ser expulso de Beaubatonxs, estou em Hogwarts _

_**Casa de Hogwarts:**__ D'uh, Slytherin_

_**Namorada: **__Não namoro, me divirto._

_**Religião: **__Acredito naqueles gênios vestidos de branco que se autodenominam cientistas, como se chama mesmo? Ah, ateu._

_**Cor favorita:**__ Azul Royal_

_**Filme favorito:**__ Batman e o Cavaleiro das Trevas_

_**Série favorita: **__Lost_

_**Cantor favorito: **__Jesse McTollen, no caso, eu._

_**Banda favorita: **__Simple Plan_

_**Fantasia do Halloween: **__Batman_

_**Paixões: **__Café e música._

_**Sonhos de Consumo:**__Uma Ferrari vermelha e a Gisele Bünchen._

_Eu não acredito que ela leu isso..._ murmurou ele, enterrando o rosto em uma almofada. Lily o encarou, sem entender nada. James estava quase chorando, por descobrir que seu ídolo tinha virado seu melhor amigo.

_"_Querido diário maldito. Hoje Lily Potter gritou comigo. Para valer. Quer dizer, até agora só garotos haviam gritado comigo, e normalmente vinha junto de um soco ou chute. E adivinha por que ela gritou comigo? Porque a amiga dela tinha ficado a fim de mim. E lá é minha culpa se sou bonito, charmoso, lindo, show de bola, bem-vestido, bom-gosto-para-perfumes? E ela disse ainda para eu parar com esse show de bolice porque a amiga dela que eu não lembro o nome estava terminando com o namorado dela por minha causa. Ah, outra coisa. Aqui a gente é obrigado a escrever. ESCREVER! A última vez que escrevi alguma coisa foi no cartório, quando estava registrando o Jesse como artista. E ainda escrevi McTollen errado. Por sorte o Connor, que tinha deixado de ser gay por um minuto para ser meu empresário, pagou o carinha e escreveu certo. Nem nesse maldito diário eu escrevo. Claire me deu uma pena de repetição rápida. Enfim minha maninha fez algo de útil. Do que eu estava falando mesmo? Ah, sim, Lily Potter. Ela ainda disse para eu parar de usar calças de couro! Bom, ela não disse isso, mas pensou. Que bom que Claire me ensinou leginiminicência._" É legiminência, idiota!_ disse Helena, levantando o rosto por um segundo.

_E eu lá me importo sobre como chama?!

_Ai, meu Deus. Tenho um primo analfabeto..._ lamentou-se Helena.

Todos a encararam, enquanto ela suspirava de cabeça baixa.

_Continuando. "_Então hoje eu fugi. Para falar a verdade, nem foi tão difícil. Aí foi só chegar na casa do Connor e acordar ele com o balde d'água. Ele não ficou lá muito feliz com isso, mas quem se importa com o que ele pensa?_"_Helena pulou duas páginas discretamente e voltou a ler, fazendo com que Scorpius levantasse a cabeça e ficasse em alerta._"_Querido diário maldito. Parece que Connor tinha enganado Lily e feito parecer que ele gostava dela, mas o idiota assustou-a e ela fugiu para meus braços. De novo. É, eu amo ser eu. Mas hoje não estou muito orgulhoso de mim, como normalmente. Para começar, meu café ficou amargo. Meu café nunca ficou amargo. É o karma, mesmo. Depois, eu tive que drog..."_

_Já chega._ anunciou Scorpius, tomando o diário das mãos de Helena e saindo da sala. Lily o seguiu, depois Helena e então James.

Depois de ter os quatro dentro do quarto, Scorpius trancou a porta com a chave e lançou um feitiço qualquer.

_OKAY, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?_ gritou ele, então Lily percebeu que havia lançado um feitiço que não deixava sons sairem dali.

_Pense duas vezes antes de ser idiota de ignorar o _meu_ pedido!

_Está sendo infantil!

_Eu estou sendo infantil? Não sou eu que venho escondendo de todos que tenho uma irmã-gêmea que está sendo super bem-sucedida, ao contrário de alguém que eu conheço!

_Claro que não é você porque, por acaso, você foi abençoada com o dom de ser filha única!

_Vamos discutir na frente deles?_ disse Helena, apontando para James e Lily.

O garoto suspirou.

_Ok. Sem segredos.

Todos se sentaram na cama, e James murmurou um feitiço com sua varinha.

_Certo, Scorpius, diga que você tem 21 anos._ testou ele.

_O quê? Por quê?

_Só diga!

_Eu tenho vintezesseis... Vintezesseis... Vint... James, desgraçado, o que você fez?!

_Pronto. Agora falem o que for e eu e a Lily vamos saber que não é mentira.

Helena e Scorpius se entreolharam, depois encararam os dois Potters.

_SEM CHANCE!_ gritaram juntos.

_Scorpius, por favor. Como quer que eu goste de você com esse seu gênio mentiroso?_ disse Lily, que havia ficado calada até então.

Ele hesitou.

_Não vai mesmo concordar com isso, vai?_ perguntou Helena, preocupada.

_Cala a boca, Helena. Vamos lá, perguntem o que quiserem._ disse Scorpius.

Os dois abaixaram a cabeça, pensando.

_Até onde sei, a única diferença entre Magids e bruxos normais é que os Magids não precisam de varinhas. Como você se safa de todas as besteiras que faz e como se "descontrola" e queima tudo o que estiver ao seu alcance?_ disse Lily, por fim.

James, como sempre, os fitou, sem entender nada. Scorpius riu.

_Nós somos como vocês antes de ter uma varinha, não sabemos controlar nossa magia. Claro que muda quando atingimos a maioridade, o que por sorte ainda não aconteceu. Sobre o descontrolamento, bem... Às vezes eu "meio que acidentalmente" esqueço que posso fazer magia sem varinha e murmuro alguns feitiços..._ respondeu, coçando a nuca._ Mas eventualmente preciso me controlar, já o sentimento de culpa começa a me consumir e...

_Sério?_ questionou Lily.

_Hm... Não.

E assim se seguiu uma série de perguntas, quase todas direcionadas a Scorpius, já que Helena se recusava a responder.

_Só? Podemos ir agora?_ perguntou o loiro.

_Não. Só mais uma coisa._ disse Lily

_O quê?

_Scorpius, você... Você me ama?

Ele paralizou por um segundo.

_T-Talvez...

_Lembra-se? "Não existe talvez nesse mundo. Apenas sim e não."

_E-Eu... Eu não sei... Não sei o que dizer...

Lily ainda esperava uma resposta, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi uma expressão de surpresa e desespero vindo de Scorpius.

_Tudo bem._ disse ela, se levantando.

_Lily, espera.

_O que foi?

_Por que me cobrou isso?

Ela hesitou, depois abaixou a cabeça e respondeu, enquanto andava para porta.

_Acho que estou grávida.

Pôde-se ouvir o desmaio de alguém. Scorpius.

**N/A:**** Este é o penúltimo capítulo. Estou em depressão. Pfuit.  
**


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**N/A:** Gente, venho recebido algumas messages me perguntando porque todas as músicas que aparecem aqui são em inglês. A resposta é simples: eles são ingleses. Imagine um americano cantando Borboletas, do Victor e Leo. Que horror! Mas esse episódio é uma exceção, e eu vou colocar algumas músicas em português porque no caso não é o ritmo ou a batida que importa, e sim a letra. Só para exclarecer, isso não é uma songfic. Eu classificaria como um musical. Acho musicais fofos! Espero que esse último capítulo faça jus à toda à história. Enfim, boa leitura!

* * *

Lily estava deitada em sua cama, chorando. Ela esperava essa resposta, mas por que ele não podia ser um pouco mais sutil? Como pôde achar que ele poderia amá-la? Isso era horrível.

_Lily?

Ela levantou a cabeça. Scorpius.

_Já levantou?_ disse, enxugando as lágrimas. Ele abaixou a cabeça e não respondeu, percebendo a tensão.

_Lily, eu sinto muito...

_Tudo bem. Não esperava nada além disso de alguém como você.

Ele abriu mais a porta e entrou.

_Lily, não acha assim, ok?

_Não agir como? O que esperava que eu fizesse?

_Lily tente compreender, eu não estava preparado...

_Tentar compreender o quê? Que você é idiota? Já compreendi!

_Lily...

_ _No sir, I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore_

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_Why? All the possibilities... Well, I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win – whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa_

_Drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa_

_I wonder... How am I supposed to feel when you're not here?_

_Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try holding onto silly things. I never learn._

_Oh why? ... All the possibilities... I'm sure you've heard._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win – whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa_

_Drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa_

_Pain make your way to me - to me_

_And i'll always be just so inviting._

_If i ever start to think straight_

_This heart will start a riot in me..._

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win - whoa_

_Now, i can't trust myself with anything but this_

_Lily, por favor, entenda... Eu não estava preparado...

_Deixa dessa, Scorpius. Não precisa mentir para mim. Eu tô legal sem você.

Ele a encarou, inocente e confuso, sem saber o que fazer.

_Quando... Quando puder, leia._ disse, lhe entregando seu diário._ Espero que entenda porque eu não pude dizer aquilo.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A campainha tocou. Moravam na cidade, pois muitos bruxos viviam lá e isso ajudava no trabalho de Harry como auror.

_Megan? O que faz aqui?_ disse James, que atendeu a porta.

_Lily me mandou uma coruja. Posso entrar?_ respondeu ela, seguida por um garoto.

_Olá, sou Connor Zabini._ disse, estendendo a mão._ Scorpius me mandou uma coruja. Posso entrar?

_C-Claro._ respondeu James, dando espaço para eles passarem. Trouxeram até malas.

Os dois deixaram as malas na porta da sala, onde Ted e Victoire estavam namorando e Harry estava lendo o jornal, e subiram as escadas.

_Quem são eles?_ perguntou o velho.

_Amigos da Lily e do Scorpius, eu acho.

_E o que estão fazendo aqui, afinal?

_Pai, não estressa. Não vamos arrumar confusão.

Enquanto isso, Megan chegava no quarto de Lily, encontrando-a lendo algo.

_O que é isso?

_É... Uma coisa._ disse, enxugando as lágrimas – de novo.

_O quê, exatamente?_ insistiu Megan, sentando na cama.

_Um diário._ disse, simplesmente. Começou a chorar de novo.

Megan a abraçou. Lily contara tudo o que vinha acontecendo com ela, desde o karaoke até a gravidez.

_Eu sinto muito... Também não tenho tido muitas boas notícias...

_O que aconteceu?

_O Luke ficou triste quando descobriu que eu o estava traindo...

Lily a encarou.

_Esteve traindo o Lucas esse tempo todo?

_Lily, você sabe que eu só estive namorando-o para te vingar.

_E como fez isso?_ perguntou, enxugando lágrimas.

_Na verdade eu fiz isso só para ele entender o que é ser traído... O Albus nem se importou, na verdade achou bem feito. Alguém tinha que fazer algo enquanto você estava fora.

_"O Albus não se importou"?

_Oh... Oops._ brincou ela._ Estávamos namorando escondido...

_Eu sempre soube que você seria parte da família.

_É... Eu sei... Mas escuta. E sobre o problema do baby?

_Meu dia estava sendo ótimo até agora, Megan!_ disse Lily, colocando a mão no rosto e deitando na cama.

_Oh. Desculpe. Mas é sério, o que você resolveu?

_Acho que vou acatar aquela sua idéia. Scorpius, James... Não seria justo com eles.

_Quer dizer que você vai...

_É.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Connor chegou no quarto de Scorpius, e encontrou o próprio e sua prima dançando salsa – a maquininha de karaoke tinha "misteriosamente" sumido da sala. Ninguém estava cantando, havia apenas o backing voice.

{_se quiser colocar trilha sonora, colque a música __**'The Queen and I', do Gym Class Hero**_}

_Oi._ disse ele.

_Connor?_ disse Helena, parando de dançar. Scorpius parou a música e foi abraçar o amigo.

_Quanto tempo, Heleninha._ cumprimentou ele, de longe.

_É! Quando foi a última vez que nos vimos? Ah, lembrei... Foi quando você me chutou para ficar com o _affair_ do Scorpius.

Connor abaixou a cabeça, entendendo o que ela queria dizer.

_Não me concede nem uma última dança?_ perguntou, baixinho, esperançoso. Sabia que deixar Helena fora um erro, e se arrependia disso. Sabia que Helena ainda era a garota mais bonita de Beaubatonxs. Sabia que ela tinha quem quisesse aos seus pés. Mas também sabia que ainda era o melhor dançarino juvenil de toda a Europa.

Helena sorriu. Jamais perderia essa chance.

_Claro. Scorpius, nos dá licença?

_Claro que não. Alguém tem que cantar, não?

Os dois começaram a dançar uma réplica do que Scorpius e Helena estavam dançando anteriormente, só que bem mais... Sensual.

Os três ficaram rindo enquanto isso, enquanto Helena ficava trocando de par de Scorpius para Connor. Isso atraiu a atenção de uma pessoa em especial...

_James?_ disse Helena._ Junte-se a nós!

O garoto entrou timidamente no quarto, abservando a dança deles. Era por diversão, sem coreografia ou ensaio. Tudo improvisado, mas uma verdadeira festa. Não demorou para James entrar nessa.

_Vai, Potter. Você fica dançando sozinho, definitivamente não dá certo._ disse Connor, que não tinha nada contra os Potter, empurrando-o, aparentemente depois de ser persuadido por Scorpius, para dançar com Helena.

_O quê? Mas..._ retrucou ele, apesar de ainda estar se dirigindo à garota.

_Não vai me negar essa dança, vai, _Jay_?_ perguntou ela, abrançando seu pescoço.

Ok. Pegou pesado. Era assim que Lily Evans chamava James Potter quando estavam nos tempos de Hogwarts.

Ele simplesmente não resistiu. Entrou na dança sensual, que acabou virando tango depois de algum tempo.

Scorpius e Connor pararam de dançar e cantar para observar os dois. Pareciam que eram apenas eles. Eles e mais ninguém. Bateu uma pontada de arrependimento em Connor.

De repente, quando se deram conta, os dois estavam se beijando. Não um beijo normal, sem emoção. Ele havia abaixado-a, seus cabelos negros quase tocavam o chão. Suas pernas, entrelaçadas, faziam pequenos movimentos de excitação. Poderia parecer parte de uma coreografia, mas não. Era verdadeiro.

__Oh no, hey_

_She's at the bottom of that bottle_

_She's only one more swallow_

_From being, you know, so hollow__ Scorpius começou a cantar, mesmo que baixinho, o que irritou profundamente Connor, pois os movimentos de Helena e James, depois de pararem de se agarrar, pela pista improvisada acompanhavam a música.

_Então presumo que sua irmã esteja melhor para você estar tão feliz._ disse Helena, puxando conversa.

_Quem, Lily? É, ela... Lily!

_É, Lily!

_Lily?_ perguntou Connor.

_Sim, sua irmã!

_Lily._ lembrou Scorpius. Parecia que iria começar a chorar depois de lembrar do que tinha feito.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Como ela está?

_Lendo o diário de Scorpius. De novo._ respondeu Megan, que havia ficado no quarto da ruiva o dia inteiro. Estavam praticamente todos os jovens lá, exceto Scorpius, que estava se lamentando no quarto da frente.

_Devíamos fazer alguma coisa._ disse James.

_Acho que conheço uma música..._ sugeriu Victoire.

Todos a encararam. Sabiam que músicas sempre ajudavam (ao menos me ajuda!) com Lily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__Ooh, ooh ooooh... Ooh, ooh ooooh... Ooooh... Oooh, ooh ooooh..._

Lily ouviu o coro do lado de fora de seu quarto. Enxugou mais uma lágrima, e abriu a porta para ver o que era.

__Não vale mais chorar por ele _

_Ele jamais te amou... _

_Jamais te amou... _

_Não vale mais chorar por ele _

_Ele jamais te amou... _

_Jamais te amou..._

_Você sofreu,_

_Você chorou_

_Ele nem te ligou_

_Você sofreu,_

_Você chorou_

_Ele nem te ligou_

_Quantas vezes vi você _

_Na solidão, chorando _

_Sofrendo, era só desilusão_

Lily sorria a cada verso, principalmente das tentativas mal-sucedidas de parecer afinado de Connor e Albus.

_Quem ama protege,_

_Faz tudo pelo amor_

_Seu coração está sofrendo_

_Por falta de amor_

Scorpius finalmente cedeu e encostou o ouvido na porta, para ouvir a música que cantavam. Não iria dar as caras tão cedo. Ainda era um Malfoy.

_Ele não te quis_

_Não soube ser feliz_

_Quando percebeu_

_Já era tarde demais_

_É como cristal quebrado _

_Que não cola jamais..._

_Eu sei ser feliz._ murmurou ele.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scorpius pegara o diário de volta naquela noite. Entrara no quarto de Lílian escondido e deixara um bilhete no lugar.

Ela acordou de repente, no meio da noite, com o bilhete ao seu lado. Sem conseguir dormir, se levantou e parou no meio do corredor. Nem Megan nem Rose – que dormiam em seu quarto – acordaram com o rangido da porta.

Ouviu o som de uma música – vinha do quarto de Scorpius. Para ela parecia muito alto, mas os outros não podiam ouvir. Ninguém acordara.

Colocou o ouvido contra a porta para ouvir a música. Não era muito agradável para ela.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

_I don't know what you're expecting of me_

_Put under the pressure_

_Of walking in your shoes_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow)_

_I've become so numb_

_I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do_

_Is be more like me_

_And be less like you_

Lily ficou boquiaberta. Ele a estava rejeitando? Não, não. Scorpius Malfoy não a estava rejeitando. Ela deveria estar ouvindo errado. Começou a se apoiar na porta para ver se conseguia ouvir melhor. De repente, a porta se abriu, fazendo-a cair no chão.

_Lily?_ disse ele, deixando o microfone de lado para ajudar a garota.

_Não quero sua ajuda._ disse ela, se levantando com dificuldade._ Como disse mesmo? Ah, sim. "_Estou cansado de ser o que você quer que eu seja_". Eu quero que você seja você, Scorpius. Não vou mais interferir.

Ela ajeitou seu pijama e fez menção de sair do quarto, mas Scorpius segurou seu braço.

_Scorpius, me solte.

_Não, Lily. Eu não quero que você vá.

_Está se contradizendo. É tarde para se corrigir.

Ela tentou se soltar, mas Scorpius segurou firme. Por mais que tentasse dizer que ele a estava machucando, ele não estava.

_Lily, não vá.

O karaokê ainda estava tocando a música. Lily desviou o olhar para a tela, fugindo de Scorpius.

_Você não me quer. Por que haveria de ficar?

_Quem disse que eu não quero?

Ela olhou significantemente para a máquina de karaokê.

_"And every second I waste is more than I can take"?_ leu ela, no ritmo da música. (_E cada segundo que eu desperdiço é mais do que eu posso ter_)

Ele abaixou a cabeça, meio envergonhado.

_É apenas uma música.

_Mas há sentimentos por trás dessas músicas, Scorpius! Eu entendi a mensagem, você não me quer por perto. Eu também não te quero por perto, pronto, todos felizes!

_Lily, não entende? Eu te quero, eu te desejo, todos os dias desde que te conheci!_ retrucou, se alterando.

_Se realmente fosse assim não sairia transando com prostitutas qualquers! Não ficaria se agarrando com sua prima! Não cantaria músicas que dizem _"I can't feel you there"_!

_Tem razão, eu vacilei! Mas você tem que entender que eu não estou pronto para mudar! EU NÃO ESTOU PRONTO PARA SER PAI!

Ele tropeçou ao pronunciar a última palavra, caindo no chão com Lily embaixo.

_Dejà vu._

_Scorpius, saia de cima de mim, por favor._ pediu ela, calmamente, tentando desviar o olhar.

_Lily olhe para mim._ disse ele._ Olhe para mim e diga que não sente nada por mim. Se disser isso eu te deixo em paz.

Ela finalmente olhou dentro de seus olhos, mas permaneceu calada.

Aquele olhar de súplica, misturado com desejo e medo, a impediam de dizer algo. "Diga que não sente nada por ele. Diga. Ele irá deixá-la em paz. Jamais saberá que mentiu. Nunca mais irá incomodá-la ou olhá-la nos olhos" insistia uma vozinha em sua cabeça. Mas ela não conseguia dizer. Aqueles olhos a conquistaram tão rápido que ela mal tinha tempo de pensar. Ela não diria aquilo. Ela não mentiria. Poderia omitir a verdade. Mas não queria mais segredos.

Aquele olhar era familiar. Ela podia jurar que já o havia visto algum dia.

_Lily._ começou ele, chamando-lhe a atenção._ Não importa o que aconteça, ou quem venha ao mundo, eu sempre vou sentir o que eu sinto por você agora. Você foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu. Por que você não entende? É isso que está me sufocando. Eu não sei administrar meus sentimentos. Quanto mais tento me afastar, mais perto chego. Eu não vou te deixar, não vou te esquecer. Porque o destino quer que fiquemos juntos. Não vamos contrariá-lo. Se for preciso, vamos nos casar. Mas eu não vou ficar longe de ti.

Lily começou a ter alguns flashes em sua cabeça. A bebida, a cama, os lençóis de seda. _Lily, eu jamais te machucaria._ _Você é a mais perfeita garota que já vi. Eu faria tudo por você. Olhe dentro de meus olhos. Sabe que não estou mentindo._

Ela sorriu, triunfante. Scorpius retribuiu o sorriso.

_Vamos adiar o casamento._ anunciou.

_O quê...

_Eu... Eu fiz um aborto.

O garoto suspirou, aliviado. Tudo estava perfeito. Sorriu e a beijou. Diferentemente de seus beijos anteriores, esse foi verdadeiramente apaixonado.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Me conte um segredo.

_Hm... Não.

_Por que não?

_Porque você não quis ir até o final e isso é muito injusto!

Lily riu discretamente, enquanto brincavam de 'Guerra-de-Dedões' debaixo do edredon. _(ouça a música Hate That I Love You, da Rihanna)_

_Tá, é sério. Conte um segredo.

Scorpius hesitou. Eram quantas, quatro horas da manhã?

_Ok. Quando eu tinha quatro anos, minha mãe me inscreveu em um concurso de "o bebê mais fofucho do ano".

Ela começou a rir, desta vez um pouco mais alto.

_Você ganhou?

_Não..._ ele fingiu lamentar-se._ Sua vez.

_Não tenho segredos...

_Serve uma pergunta._ disse ele.

_Hum... Tá. Como só eu ouvi a música que você estava tocando?

_Antes de começar a tocar eu lancei um feitiço para que todos que estavam dormindo não ouvirem. Acho que você estava acordada na hora.

Os dois sorriram, e nem sabiam direito o por quê.

_Ainda não entendo como você consegue fazer magia sem varinha.

_Não é a única coisa que posso fazer.

_E o que mais você pode fazer?_ perguntou, sem se interessar verdadeiramente. Mas, mesmo percebendo isso, Scorpius riu e respondeu.

_Quando eu nasci, papai me levou à Minnie, porque ele sabia que tinha algo de diferente em mim.

_Minnie é...

_Minerva McGonnagal. Isso. Ele achou que era algo de estranho, algo de... Errado.

Lily começou a se interessar e sentou na cama.

_E aí?

_Aí, a Minnie disse para ele que eu era um Magid, e que era para isso ser um segredo. Porque os poucos seguidores de Voldemort_ continuou ele. Lily estremeceu ao ouvir esse nome_ Poderiam tentar usar esses poderes para revivê-lo. E não me pergunte como. Por isso passei por tantas escolas. Eu não seria expulso só porque afoguei um cara. Mesmo porque eles só tomavam um banho, não se afogavam realmente. O problema é que assim, estudantes mais inteligentes descobriram o segredo, e isso seria perigoso para todos à minha volta. Então eles apagavam a memória deles e eu mudava de escola.

_Mas... Quando perguntei ao professor Flitwick sobre isso, ee disse que os sinais disso só apareceriam no final da adolescência. Você só tem 16 anos.

_Para começar, o professor Binns sabe mais do que o Flitwick.

_Sim, mas ele me dá medo.

Ele deu um sorriso no canto da boca, pensando no que dizer.

_Sou meio prematuro. Além disso, um dia vovô Malfoy tentou fazer um feitiço não muito seguro em mim e não conseguiu. Tipo seu pai.

_Seu avô tentou te matar?_ perguntou ela, aflita.

_Não, não foi isso. Foi um feitiço bem menos machucante.

_Machucante?_ questionou ela, em relação à palavra inventada por ele.

_É. Acho que eu tinha quebrado o vaso favorito dele ou algo do tipo. Aí, como mamãe sabia que Magids costumam resistir a feitiços e maldições e tem poderes especiais, ela pediu para papai me levar até Minnie, porque ela tinha que ficar cuidando da Claire.

_Verdade. Qual é a dela?

_Claire é... Sei lá. Ela estuda em Durmstrang até hoje. A última vez que falei com ela, ela disse que estava tudo bem. Toda carta ela renova o feitiço do diário. Geralmente nos encontramos no Natal e nas férias, mas como papai e mamãe..._ ele fez uma pausa e olhou para baixo, sem conseguir terminar a frase._ Ela passou o Natal lá, porque ela e Helena não se dão muito bem.

_Por que não?

Os dois se encararam por um minuto, e depois concluiram juntos:

_Connor.

Os dois continuaram conversando mais um pouco, até chegar a uma incômoda pausa.

_Me diz uma coisa?_ pediu Lily.

_O quê?

_Quando estava com aquela prostituta..._ ela não soube o que dizer._ No que estava pensando? Achei que gostasse de mim.

_Eu tinha percebido o que estava rolando entre vocês. Sabe, você e o Connor. Aquilo estava acabando comigo. Eu não achei que ele seria burro ao ponto de te deixar sozinha.

_Ah._ disse ela, visivelmente decepcionada.

E Scorpius ficou incomodado com isso.

_Lily, relaxa. Agora tudo o que eu quero é você. Ninguém mais.

Ela olhou dentro de seus olhos.

_Eu te amo._ completou.

Os dois sorriram e começaram a se beijar novamente. Um beijo cheio de calor, paixão, beleza, sedução, alegria.

Cheio de **amor**.

* * *

**N/A:** Buaaa! Não acredito que acabou! Não é justo! Estamos juntos desde *_faz as contas* _ 10 de Janeiro! Ah... Bom, eu ainda vou fazer um epílogo, mas não vai ter muito a ver com a história, mas mesmo assim...

**Obrigada, **Mih Black, Gutti, Larizzaz, Anitta McCraken, Maluh Moony Potter Black. Sem vocês eu não teria terminado essa fic. Foi minha primeira long e, apesar de eu saber que não ficou das melhores, eu estou orgulhosa de ter conseguido terminar esse projeto. Beijos especiais a todos vocês!

**PS: **A média dos caps foi mais ou menos 1250 palvras. Esse capítulo deu exatas **4.321**, contando com as N/As.


	14. Ep: CQLDSS

**CQLDSS – Coisas que Lily Descobriu sobre Scorpius.**

# Quando tinha 14 anos, se tocou de que ainda era BV e beijou a primeira garota que viu na rua, no caso, uma mulher de 31 anos. Boatos indicam que era Jennifer Aniston, mas nada confirmado.

# Certo dia, ele estava assistindo Friends no apartamento do Connor quando teve uma brilhante idéia: foi até a sacada e gritou "EU SOU JOEY TRIBIANNI!" para o mundo. Apesar de seus cabelos não estarem tão escuros, uma quarentona gritou do outro lado da rua "me dá um autógrafo?".

# Ao conhecer Connor, quando seus pais foram à um bar tomar cerveja, a primeira coisa que disse foi "Você tem uma cabeça enorme", então o empurrou e bateu sua cabeça contra uma parede para ver se diminuia. Eles tinham cinco anos.

# Quando começou a escrever o diário, a primeira coisa que escreveu foi 'merda'. Mas ele riscou isso com medo de seus pais lerem.

# Respeita os trouxas. Quase foi deserdado por isso.

# Fez um trato com o pai: se conseguisse se formar em Hogwarts, ele herdaria a mansão e as indústrias Malfoy. Só depois de assinar um contrato se tocou de que herdaria de qualquer jeito, por ser quinze minutos mais velho que Claire.

# Antes de aprender a tocar violão, seu passatempo preferido era praticar esgrima. Mas acontece que Claire é muito melhor que ele e isso sempre o desanimava.

# Scorpius um dia tentou ensinar Draco a tocar violão. Só que desistiu porque Claire insistia em tocar piano bem na hora em que Scorpius começava a dedilhar.

# Claire sempre disse que Scorpius nunca é o que parece ser. Quando todos acham que ele está ficando legal ele afoga alguém num lado ou transporta para o Himalaia.

# Scorpius criou a rivalidade entre Helena e Claire. Um dia ele desafiou Connor a beijar Helena, e Claire – sua ex – viu.

# Guarda o perfume que deu a Lily quando se conheceram até hoje. Quando Helena tentou usar, ele cortou metade do rabo de seu cachorrinho de pelúcia.

# Tem uma marca de nascença no tornozelo. Tem o formato de um olho, e, quando Claire leu "Desventuras em Série", começou a chamá-lo de "Conde Olaf".

# Perdeu uma aposta com Connor. A aposta dizia o seguinte: ele deveria ficar duas semanas sem transar com ninguém, senão deveria ficar cinco dias com o cabelo azul. Ele usou uma peruca.

# Sempre sonhou em jogar Kriket em Marte.

# Quando conseguiu ganhar de Claire em esgrima, pensou em dar uma festa. Ela estava com o braço quebrado.

# O seu celular é um SideKick 3 dourado com detalhes em prata.

# Ele ama seu nome. Quando tem uma caneta por perto, ele escreve seu nome em todas as partes em branco que estão por perto, ficando parecido com a capa do CD do Paramore, Riot.

# Era completamente apaixonado pela Evangeline Lily. Era o único motivo dele assistir Lost antes da Dharma aparecer.

# Ele odeia o Tom Felton. Diz que seu pai era muito mais bonito quando jovem.

# Ficou realmente triste quando seus pais morreram. Mas, como um ator nato, escondeu isso até da irmã.

# Não é contra o incesto nem a relação entre primos.

# Assistiu todos os episódios de Friends e sempre inventava novos nomes para eles.

# Apesar de saber um pouco de legiminência, a única vez que leu a mente de alguém foi quando Claire pintou seu violão de rosa. Ele usa isso contra ela até hoje.

# Quando assistiu o último episódio de Friends, aos treze anos, ficou ouvindo e cantando a música tema no último volume por dois meses, antes de retornar a Beaubatonxs.

# Depois do final de Friends, começou a mentir dizendo que Lost é e sempre foi sua série preferida. Depois de um tempo ele próprio começou a acreditar na própria mentira.

* * *

**N/A: **Eu precisava escrever isso! O Corp é tão mara *-* Merece um cap só e apenas sobre ele!


End file.
